Phoenix Past Changer
by cylobaby
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time once the Order all die in the Final Battle. She goes to the MWPP era and is caught in a whirlwind of battling her emotions, Voldemort and time itself. Completed before HBP.
1. The Start

Hermione sat in a state of shock, watching Dumbledore pace throughout his office. 'He died.' Hermione's thoughts repeated over and over. 'Harry lost.' The Last Battle had just ended. The only survivors of the light were Hermione and her Headmaster. The rest of the Order, Harry, Ron… they had all died. As Hermione reflected over the past week, her heart turned stone cold.

"What can we do?" she asked Dumbledore, voice emotionless.

"Now, Miss Granger. You know of the prophesy, yes?" The bright young witch across from him nodded. Harry had explained it to them in the beginning of their 6th year. A year ago today. But now everything was different. "Well, Miss Granger, I have a theory."

Hermione looked up, not daring to hope-

"If someone went back in time, they would be able to kill Voldemort. Before the prophesy was made," Dumbledore clarified solmnely. He had turned his back to her and was now rummaging through a desk drawer. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. But then she realized the only fault in the plan.

"But Professor, we would already know if someone had changed this." Dumbledore turned to face her.

"Quite right. Unless, Miss Granger, they were using this." Dumbledore said, holding out a small necklace. Its only decoration was a small golden Phoenix. On closer inspection, Hermione noticed a ruby hourglass in the center of the mythical bird.

"This," Dumbledore continued, dangling the chain over the desk, is a Phoenix Past Changer." At Hermione's questioning and frustrated look, Dumbledore realized that the girl was racking her mind to see if she had heard of it before. Dumbledore then continued, "The person who uses this will alter the future so extremely and easily, that this future will be but a memory. An exclusive memory, only for the one who uses it."

"What's the catch?" The words were out of her mouth before Hermione could stop them.

Dumbledore sighed, "You can never return to the first future," he said. "There is only one of these and it will dissolve after the first use. It is a terrible sacrifice."

"Unless," Hermione whispered, "you have nothing left to live for."

Dumbledore nodded resignedly, "This is not something I would ask lightly-"

"I will." Hermione said. Dumbledore understood her pain. Unless the young teen took up this mission, the world would be doomed to evil.

"You should journey to when Tom Riddle was a child. You can destroy the evil before it begun. I am sorry, but if anything goes wrong, you are only permitted to save important people, or else the cosmos could be realigned." Dumbledore was silent for a moment. "Six turns should do it. The Phoenix works in decades."

Hermione picked up the small necklace. She spun the charm once, twice, three- Suddenly Voldemort himself burst into the room, his snake-like eyes flashing dangerously. "At last! Dumbledore is mine!" Hermione dropped the necklace and stood aghast, watching as Dumbledore was struck down by a flash of green light. As Death Eaters swarmed into the Headmasters office, Hermione felt the curious sensation of going back in time and suddenly realized that she wasn't going far enough back.


	2. A Meeting with the Headmaster

Voldemort would be rising in power thirty years ago. Dumbledore would still be alive, but none of her friends would exist yet. She knew she must convince Dumbledore to let her change their futures. Her only worry was that Dumbledore's kindness would not allow her to block herself from the world. The spinning stopped and the clever witch blinked and saw in the desk in front of her, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione felt suddenly unsure of herself. She was standing in front of the headmaster in ripped robes, disheveled hair and war-hardened eyes.

"Good afternoon sir." Hermione mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Would you like a gumdrop?" Dumbledore inquired politely, looking for all the world like there was nothing unusual about an angry-looking teen appearing in his office in broad daylight.

"Err… no thanks." Hermione took a deep breath. "My name is Hermione Granger. Sir, I come from 1999, the future. Well, an alternate future. See, I used a Pheo-"she realized it had not been invented yet. She blushed and continued, "I need your help. I have come back to kill the Dark Lord and need a place to stay and train. I mustn't interfere with too many people. I want parts of the future to remain unchanged." Though Hermione felt embarrassed, she met the headmaster's piecing blue gaze, knowing he was searching for lies. Finding none, he smiled.

"I will have your quarters made immediately. Please proceed to the picture of the First Phoenix on the fifth floor. You will find instructions there. The password is Coca-Cola. Have a good day Miss Granger."

Hermione placed an Invisibility Charm on herself and strode down the corridors. Luckily, all of the students were in the Great Hal for their first lunch of the term, so no one interrupted her. Hermione was quite unsettled by the silence. After living the past month, in constant fighting and Death Eater attacks, the absence of the screams and shouts of spells was deafening. Hermione ran the last few steps and whispered the password. "Coca-Cola."

'Dumbledore is way too obsessed with Muggle sweets. She walked into a rich scarlet and gold Common Room. 'Dumbledore must have seen my scarf,' she grinned to herself. She saw a grand set of stairs leading to a hallway with three doors.

She snuck up the majestic stairs and entered the first room wand out. She had grown a habit of keeping her wand in front no her no matter what.

To her slight surprise, she saw the room was full of doors. It reminded her unexpectedly of the Department of Mysteries. She brushed away the thought and gazed at a map that was hanging on the wall next to her. It seemed to her that each of these doors was a passageway down to certain key rooms, such as the kitchen. She quickly read the note that was pinned to the bottom.

'I find that the Room of Requirement and the Quidditch Pitch are fine training areas. Seeing as the Room will not supply any restricted books, you have a free pass to the library.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S—The trustworthy teachers who will tutor you from now on will join you for breakfast every morning in the Lounge. They have been informed of your situation and will keep you company when you need it.'

The teenager smiled slightly in gladness and slight worry of Dumbledore's consideration. Hermione went into the next room. It was a bathroom with a pool-sized bathtub, much like the Prefect's one. Leaving her inspection for another time, she walked into the last room. The room was obviously her bedroom, but it was huge. Hermione staggered over to the fluffy bed and was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

She awoke the next morning much later than usual. Dawn was in only one hour! She sat in her bed, contemplating what had happened. She had realized she had little time to practice because the prophesy would be made in only five years.

She walked into her decorative bathroom and glimpsed a stranger out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, wand out quicker than the eye to follow, only to see it was her reflection. Her dark wavy hair was bushy and unkempt. She had quite a few small scars covering her body, including a new one on her shoulder. Hermione had a muscular and tall body. Her height had freaked Ron and Harry out when they had realized she had grown almost as tall as Ron's six feet in one summer. Her serious tan face was unblemished apart from a thin scar over her eyebrow. She stared into her own dark chocolate eyes and saw with a slight twinge of regret that they were as cold as Malfoy's own.

She ignored her mixed and jumbled feelings-this was no time to become emotional. She strode swiftly over to the bathtub, taking off her death stained robes as she did. She soon discovered that all of the perfume and scented soaps and shampoos were the scent of strawberry, Hermione's favorite. The scent also happened to keep her in constant reminder of her red-haired friend and green-eyed pal. She rinsed out her hair and climbed out of the relaxing tub to find her old robes were gone and they were replaced by plush gold towels and fresh robes.

She simply laughed at the towels and performed a quick Drying Spell on her body and sopping wet hair. She slipped quickly into her uniform and yawned. She grabbed a ponytail holder (she had just realized the room provided for her needs) and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. The resourceful young woman went through one of the passageways to meet her teachers in the Teacher's Lounge.

When Hermione climbed out of the passageway, she found a large breakfast laid out on the table and five teachers talking and eating. One noticed her and beckoned the girl over.

"My name," the strict looking professor said, "is Minerva McGonagall. You may call me whatever suits you." Hermione studied this younger teacher over, and realized she looked much the same as she did in the future. McGonagall had the same strict bun, caring eyes and sharply angled face. The Transfiguration Professor interpreted Hermione's gaze correctly and chuckled, "Have I changed a lot in the future?"

Hermione smiled, "Not much, Professor." McGonagall introduced the teen to the rest of the tutors. Of the five teachers, she recognized the small Flitwick and the mysterious Professor Sinistra. They would all teach her about two classes each. They informed her that she would take the NEWTs like everyone else. Hermione felt her spirits rise. Thinking of school often did that to her.

When they were almost finished with their meal, McGonagall informed her of some surprising news, "Now, Miss Granger, I know you came back from the future, and I would like to ask if there are any important dates of attacks that stand clearly in your mind. We would like to stop those attacks from happening." Hermione was glad that she could finally help.

"I could make a timeline if you'd like, Professor." McGonagall noticed the first smile of actual happiness on the witch's face that she had yet to see.

That day, Hermione amazed all her tutors of her outstanding skills in all her classes. She was past NEWT level in every class but Divination, but she didn't even take that course. Professor Jervin was blown away by the young girl's extensive knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When questioned on it, she simply looked down and said, "I've had experience." No one questioned further.

At four o'clock once all her classes had ended, Hermione went to her dormitories to make out a schedule for her life. She decided for training she would work out four hours on the Quidditch Pitch and six hours practicing spell work in the Room of Requirement. She would hopefully be able to squeeze a full three hours in of sleep a day. Her life went on the same schedule every day for two months until one day it all changed.


	3. Hermione's Hard Work

The Marauders had been working extra hard that year on pranks. It was, after all, their last year of Hogwarts. James had finally convinced his love Lily Evans to go out with him, even though he was forced to deflate his ego. Sirius continued being to ladies' man of the group. Peter, the slacker, had dropped out of school in the end of 6th year, finally pursuing 'other' dreams. Remus had become more responsible, though slightly disappointed when James received the position of Head Boy. The boys had been planning their latest prank on the Slytherins in their dormitory room when James ran up. The black haired Marauder had pulled out a certain old piece of parchment.

"Finished!" Prongs grinned foolishly and proudly at his friends. The Marauder's black hair was as messy as ever and his hazel eyes were full of mischief. The sandy haired Remus looked up interestedly.

"Does it show _everyone_?" Remus asked, his blue eyes lit with calm excitement. He had just been though his transformations the night before and was keeping his mind off it by plotting.

James sighed dramatically, "My dear friend, I decided it would only be proper to open our masterpiece together."

Sirius, who was lounging on his bed with a relaxed attitude, barked out his laughter. "Jamesie didn't want to twy all by his lonesome?" Sirius mocked jokingly. The teen had a handsome face and elegant hair. Though he had become more reliable, he still had had many girlfriends in this term.

Prongs, who had gotten used to his friend's mocking by now, just said, "To open it, say our motto and tap it with your wand. Ready? One, two, three!"

Three deep voices echoed out, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The parchment unfolded and they found themselves looking at a wonderfully detailed map, full of miniscule footprints. Remus, the most logical, looked through to see if he could find himself. In small writing, he saw the names _James Potter_, _Remus Lupin_ and _Sirius Black_ sitting motionless in a small room in the Gryffindor Tower.

With a yelp of delight, Sirius began dancing a victory dance in the room. Remus saw with amusement that the map showed the exact movements Sirius' feet were making. He grinned and pointed it out to Prongs.

With an evil smirk, James took out his wand and muttered incoherently. Immediately, Padfoot began hopping from foot to foot saying, "Ouch- James! - Ow-take-ouch-this spell- owie-off! Ow!"

With a small smile, Remus mumbled the counter curse… after he watched the map for a while. With a relieved sigh, Sirius said in mock hurt tones, "Remind me to never express my feelings of happiness near you lot ever again."

"Did likkle Sirius get a boo boo?" grinned James with a not so small bit of smugness in his voice. Sirius sent James a mean look and proceeded to jump on the bed to see the rest of the map.

Over the next week, the Marauders went through almost every secret passageway the map showed. The boys had already discovered most of them, but they could always find new Hogwarts surprises. They went out of their way to study a random person's movements for a whole day at a time. Of course, Prongs watched Lily the whole time the map was out while Padfoot and Moony made sure they had chosen a worthwhile person to spy on. They first spied Frank Longbottom, then Snape. Snape was definitely the most amusing of all.

The Slytherin spent most of his time alone in the library, and only went into the Common Room at night. The Marauders had fun making up conversations Snivellus was having with the few people he talked to, especially the girls.

After two weeks of spying on random friends and enemies, they decided to see who knew the most people. To prove it, they had to be able to describe them. Remus was in charge of making the actual list considering the pranksters loathed anything that involved ink. That is, unless they were using it during their pranks. One memorable one had been when they had 'drawn' magical ink mustaches on all the Slytherins, even the girls. Snape had gotten an extra special one, with the word 'loser' situated inside the ink.

During the competition, the Marauders slowly realized that they all knew the same people. Sirius, though, was ahead by one person, who happened to be a girl. As they finally were about to give up, accepting that they knew everyone at Hogwarts, they saw someone pacing in the Room of Requirement.

The boys had only been in there once, and they had found it rather dull. A room with everything they need. How boring. It was much more fun to steal. What really surprised them was that _they didn't know the person in the room_. They stared at the name in shock, realizing Hermione Granger was the only person in the school they didn't know. So, the guys did what they did best: formulated a sneaky plan.


	4. Marauder's Mistake

Over the next week, they followed the movements of the mysterious girl, which made her even more mysterious. The only people they saw her talk with were five professors and Madame Pince, which she only spoke to before she went to the Restricted Section. They also discovered that she did not go to any House dorms, but her own private quarters. The Marauders were shocked to see that the woman had access to every secret passageway in the castle.

Prongs, Padfoot and Moony were all curious to meet the strange girl, so they decided to _accidentally_ run into her in the Room of Requirement. The Marauders knew her exact schedule. They felt it was their duty to see this mysterious girl and discover what she was. She wasn't a student, or a teacher or a well-known guest to the castle. That meant she was either a personal friend of Dumbledore, or a Death Eater.

On the following Friday, the Marauders decided that tonight was the night. They would interrogate this "Hermione Granger" and see why she spent so much time on the Quidditch Pitch. They also chose then because they had watched her (on the map) running laps around the Quidditch Pitch for four hours before they went to see her.

James was waiting for them in the dormitories when they arrived back from dinner. Prongs pulled out his priceless Invisibility Cloak and flung it over himself and his two friends. Keeping the map with them to check where the mysterious girl was, they walked swiftly and in perfect in concert, all the way to the Room of Requirement corridor.

Finding that the door was already there, but blended into the wall, the boys took a deep breath and slipped in.

∞

Hermione was having a rough night. All the extra hours of not sleeping were ganging up on her. She still gave her practice all her effort. She was only an hour into her rhythm when the door slipped open silently behind her. The brown haired girl continued firing spells at a practice dummy version of a Death Eater.

She first preformed the appearance changing charm, which made her appearance into any she could think of as long as it was female and human. She launched a Patronus and watched the otter jumping around the room. She noticed in slight surprise that the silver was a darker color than usual. It may have been because her happy thought was getting revenge on Voldemort for Harry and Ron.

She practiced Expelliarmus and Impedimenta, throwing the dummy several times across the room. She then practiced a Dark spell that relieves all pain and emotion for five minutes, knowing that if Dumbledore knew she had done it she may have been kicked out.

She then recited and practiced every repelling and defensive charm known to wizards (and a few that weren't). After a few more spells she cast the Awareness Charm, which was bad news for all spies.

∞

Moony watched in fascination for almost an hour as the girl in front of them used more Defensive magic than the Marauders had seen in a lifetime. He was shocked at her Patronus, knowing that color only came from sad or mean happy thoughts. He recoiled slightly when she used Dark Magic and the boys watched for an hour as she hexed the stuffing out of the Death Eater doll. He noticed Sirius looking amazed at the muscular and in front of them, but he knew Sirius wouldn't do anything rash to get her attention. She was too lethal. The three Gryffindors waited for more amazing spells when she muttered, "Senarus Awarenus."

Remus, a second too late, recognized the spell. It would enhance all her senses to extreme levels. The girl whirled around. Moony swiftly covered up his friends mouths, and held his own breath. Foolishly, Prongs slipped away from his hand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Granger reacted faster than Remus could catch. "Protego." She hissed in the quickest voice he had ever heard. The spell bounced back and hit the Invisibility Cloak. The cloak flew off, leaving the boys staring at a very wide eyed Granger. "Oh," sighed the brown haired witch, and she fainted from shock and exhaustion.

Moony stood in shock and surprise. The female had shown no sign of tiredness as she had produced every fighting spell he had ever heard of. So why was she now unconscious in front of them? Sirius went over to the motionless girl and put two fingers to her neck

"She's alive." He said in a slightly careless tone. James rushed over.

"Dude, did you guys see that?! She must be some kind of fighting machine! I mean, dude." Prongs ended, obviously to astounded to form a logical sentence. James often resorted to surfer mode when he was deeply amazed at something. Remus watched in confusion as Padfoot took her wand.

Seeing the werewolf's inquisitive look he explained, "We wouldn't want her waking up and hexing us all, would you? I mean, look at the Death Eater." James went over to the doll. It was burned in various places and had lost several limbs. Remus frowned, "We should take her to Dumbledore. Maybe he can explain."

The other Marauders nodded silently and quickly covered her body with the Invisibility Cloak. "Locomortis Hermione" recited Remus. Her invisible body rose and they strode casually out the door.

"Wait!" Moony hissed. He whispered a spell so her legs and hands were tied, and her mouth was gagged. "Just in case," he muttered guiltily at the boys' shocked looks.

The Marauders jogged all the way to the professor's office, keeping the unconscious girl in between them. As they reached the stone gargoyle, Sirius sighed, "Chips Ahoy." At Remus' slightly amazed look he grinned, "I was in here yesterday for a detention." With a small nod of recognition, he walked up the stairs to the imposing doorway. James, being in front, knocked the griffin knocker.


	5. Uh, Oh

"Please come in." Dumbledore's calm voice said from inside.

Feeling awkward, the Marauders strode in, keeping the invisible girl in front of them. Moony set her down in a chair.

"Professor…" he stopped, seeing Dumbledore's slight frown.

"What," Dumbledore whispered, "is that?"

Though Moony felt Dumbledore already knew he said weakly, "One Hermione Granger." Remus caught Dumbledore's slightly disappointed face, and he felt his stomach drop. Seeing his friends' quietness, Sirius stepped forward.

"We found her in the Room of Requirement." Sirius began babbling, "She was cursing the...err… stuffing out of this dummy. She used tons of defense magic and even some Dark Magic. We had been following her movements using… something and knew she would be there tonight. She goes there every night for six hours. Before that she runs around the Quidditch Pitch for four hours and never talks to anyone and isn't in any House and-um." Dumbledore cut him off with a raise of an old hand.

"It seems to me that you boys have been spying on someone who shouldn't be spied on. I also knew that Miss Granger doesn't belong to a House. She is my personal guest at this castle and I would prefer if you boys would untie her." James ran over and took off the Invisibility Cloak. He untied the bonds and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black. You have just discovered a secret that was meant to be kept a secret." Dumbledore said in a very serious voice, "I will allow you to continue to visit Miss Granger because I know she is lonely, though she will never admit it. You must promise not to pry into her life or reasons for being here. I would be grateful of you would take her back to her dorm. It is behind the portrait of the First Phoenix and the password is 'Coca-Cola.' I will be by tomorrow to talk with Miss Granger to make sure this is alright with her. Goodbye." The Marauders got ashamedly to their feet. "And Mr. Lupin. I think it would be best if you tied her up again until she is safe in her dorms."

With a slightly relieved sigh, Moony retied the girl's wrists and feet. Prongs recovered her with his cloak and they set off without another word.

Once they had gotten into the secret dormitories, they set the unconscious witch on the sofa in front of them. James untied her and removed the cloak. Suddenly, Sirius, whom Moony had expected to speak long before this, spoke. "I can't believe it."

He didn't have to explain. None of the Marauders had really expected Dumbledore to know her. It must also be a shock to them that they got off the hook. Remus supposed the witch was too secret for even most teachers to know of. The Marauders then got into an amazed discussion on her wand techniques.

Hermione awoke to the sound of excited voices. She groggily tried to remember what had happened. She had been training when the boys had come. Hermione gasped silently. Those boys had been the Marauders! She had immediately recognized Sirius, Lupin and Harry's look-a-like James. The trained battle witch took stock of her surroundings. She recognized the voice of the one who had tried to disarm her. What an idiot. She then discreetly, eyes still closed, reached down to her robe pocket for her wand.

"Looking for this?" The voice was very nearby. She mentally cursed herself. Of course they would have set someone to watch her. Dreading what she would see, Hermione opened her eyes. Her hard eyes looked from side to side quickly, trying to discover where she was. It seemed as though she was in her dormitory common room. That meant they had taken her to Dumbledore and he had set them straight. She concluded all of this in half a second. She let her eyes roll over to the Marauder who had spoken to her. 'Oh no.' her mind screeched. She just had to be stuck with the most temperamental and playful Marauder. Stupid Sirius Black.

Hermione sat up straight and realized she had been tied up recently. She never took her eyes off the boy in front of her. He was tall, with dark gray eyes that sparkled with smoothness and mischief. Lavender and Parvati would have called this youth handsome, yet Hermione had lost her sense of humor and love when her best friends had died before her eyes.

"Now, we couldn't have you hexing us, could we love?" Sirius drawled. Hermione heard a gasp of surprise and worry from behind the Marauder. She guessed that must have been the intelligent Lupin. Sirius continued twirling her wand expertly between his fingers.

"Bad idea, boy." Hermione smiled humorlessly, "Never flirt with an enemy." The witch smiled and punched the grinning Padfoot squarely in the nose. She stood up to beat him up when she felt a spell on her. It restrained her from moving and she got angry at herself. She should have made sure the others were distracted. She didn't bother struggling. She decided to wait for the jinx to wear off. Hermione was frozen, glaring at the laughing James who had gotten her.

"Nice one Prongs." A calm voice said from behind the hazel eyed wizard. Sirius got up fuming. James laughed harder at the sight of Sirius' nosebleed.

"Today is a momentous day," he guffawed. "The day the famous Sirius Black is floored by a girl."

"I shoulda knoweb," said the injured Sirius.

"That you should of," chuckled the calm voice of Lupin. Hermione moved her eyes to watch him. He was tall, as tall as even the lanky Ron. He had short flaxen colored hair and dark blue eyes. He watched the motionless girl for a moment and turned back to his friends. "Sirius, let me get that." He performed a minute long healing spell and Sirius was soon blood free.

"Stupid Granger," he growled, "No one punches Sirius Black, not even some one protected by Dumbledore." He approached with his wand raised. Unfortunately for him, Hermione's imprisonment had long since worn off. She had stayed still, looking for the opportune time to move. She lunged forward and pushed him to the ground, followed by punch to the jaw. She grabbed her wand from his limp grasp and quickly backed up after giving him a kick in the ribs. She didn't want to kill him now, knowing if her plan went wrong, Harry should still get his godfather. In outnumbered duels, always keep your back to something solid so no one can sneak up on you. Hermione chose the scarlet wall. Lupin and Potter stepped in front of their twice wounded friend.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼


	6. Hermione Gets the Upper Hand

"We don't want to fight," said Remus in a calm voice. James shot him a surprised look and caught the subtle head twitch that was the Marauders' way of winking. James nodded, smarter than he looked.

"Please put down your wand, as it is hard to have a conversation with an armed witch." Moony saw Granger's skeptical expression and caught her pointed glance to their wands, which were now pointed at her throat.

"This is no time to be rash." Lupin soothed, "You are outnumbered three…err…two to one. You can't possibly win." The brown-haired witch looked thoughtful and slowly lowered her wand. The Marauders sighed and she had them frozen with two Impedimentas before they could blink. The cold-eyed witch smirked at them for a half second before freezing the badly wounded Padfoot also. Lupin raised an eyebrow, one of his only features that could still move.

The witch shrugged it off and said, "Now, when you unfreeze I want you to do three things. First, make no attempt to retrieve your wands," the teen quickly muttered, "Accio wands." All three of the Marauders' wands flew out of their hands. "Secondly, I want you to sit down quietly on the couch with your hands where I can see them. Thirdly, I want you to tell me how you got in here and how you learned about me." Due to the wearing affects of the spell, the boys could now nod and talk a little.

"Heal… Sirius?" asked Remus with a small nod in the wounded boy's direction. The clever witch in front of them sighed and said one word with a casual wave of her wand. Sirius was completely healed. With a very small smile, Remus nodded to James. That had proven that the witch wasn't going to murder them. In fact, she probably had a conscious that was scolding her right now.

"I have no conscious. And yes, I am skilled at Legillimins." Granger said, catching his loud thought. She could only catch certain thoughts, and she had guessed for some of that one. It was often what people thought when they saw her. Most people thought she was an inexperienced, naïve little girl. But the teen Lupin didn't need to know that, or anything else about her for that matter.

The boy nodded humbly and lowered his eyes. But inside, he was beaming with hope. The spell wore off and James and Remus helped each other to their feet. Together the boys picked up Sirius and they sat down on the couch. The intelligent werewolf gave his friends the silent code for act natural and innocent. They sat with their hands in front of them and looked attentively at the cold yet beautiful witch before them. It seemed as though Sirius had learned his lesson for now. However, it was most likely he would start flirting as soon as it was confirmed the witch wasn't going to .

"Begin." Granger hissed.

"We happened upon you in the Room of Requirement and decided to take you here. We told Dumbledore we had found you and he told us we had permission to visit you." Remus said dutifully. The Marauder had become a smooth liar. He also knew that as long as he told the parts that were actually true, he would only be lying with silence. That was the only way for someone unskilled at Occlumency could deflect the witch's or wizard's probing brain. Though looking untrusting, Hermione nodded. He knew that she was wondering why Dumbledore would allow the future to change so drastically.

Seeing her worry and feeling slightly over confident, Remus said, "I believe the professor said you needed some company." The Marauders watched as the hard witch in front of them turned red, partly in embarrassment and partly in frustration.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Hermione knew she couldn't wipe their memories or refuse them access now. Hermione knew well enough that Dumbledore would go to any lengths to make his students at home. She should have realized he would have gotten her company somehow. She was also angry at Lupin for being able to read her so well. No one else could even begin to ponder what went on in her mind, but it seemed due to her tiredness, extreme emotions that had been withheld to long and his high level of intellect, he was able to tell what was headed through her mind. Not even Dumbledore could do it.

In fact, the only people who were ever so connected with her mind were her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They had been the perfect team, out to save the world. They were so close that they could tell even when she was sad because a book she wanted wasn't in the library. Now the Golden Trio was down to the Ice One. Hermione felt her eyes water as she thought of what Harry and Ron would say if they could see her now. The boys would probably sit down with her and give her a lecture on hope and courage. Hermione could almost hear Harry's serene voice echoing through her head, 'Hermione, you can't hide your feelings for to long.' She could hear Ron smiling, 'You'd explode if you couldn't let out your emotions, 'cause you girls got so many.'

Hermione turned on her heel and strode over to the fireplace, pointedly ignoring the quiet Marauders. As she put their wands over the fireplace ledge, she was able to wipe her eyes with no one noticing. It would do nobody good if she lost control now.


	7. Mistakes, Mistakes and More Mistakes

Hermione's keen ears picked up the sound of almost inaudible talking and small footsteps. She waited until the teens were right on her when she yelled, "Expelliarmus!" The witch watched as James and Sirius flew back and hit the sofa with a cushioned 'thud'.

Hermione noticed with a frown that they were wearing the same grins that the Weasley twins often had once they perfectly executed a prank. With a sinking heart, she saw that Lupin had jumped out of the way of her spell right before she had spoken it.

Moony was now grinning, with his wand in his hand. Hermione knew that she was the better and more experienced witch, but she was dead on her feet exhausted. The girl had a gut feeling that if they were forced to duel, Lupin would win.

It seemed as though Remus had made the same observation and now had a look of smugness plastered on his face. "Now Granger," he drawled, "You need rest. Lay down your wand and sit down. Dumbledore will be by in the morning to speak with you."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Moony watched the fatigued girl eye him in a distrusting manner. He smiled as disarmingly as he could. Granger snorted, but complied by setting her wand down within reach and sitting down on a plush gold armchair. Sighing, the girl said, "Exactly how much did Dumbledore tell you about me?"

At first, Lupin considered lying to get more information, but then remembered that the witch was skilled at Legillimens.

"Only that you are his honored guest and that your past is off-limits." Granger nodded, looking slightly relieved.

"I would like you to know," the dangerous witch began, "that if it weren't two o'clock in the morning, I would destroy you _boys_ with my hands tied."

Moony noticed that even though Granger's voice was fierce that her eyelids were slowly drooping. "Relax, Granger. Sleep for now and you can kill us in the morning." Remus knew she was fighting with herself to stay awake and wary. Knowing he was about to convince her he said, "I promise that we will try nothing and touch none of your belongings." The girl nodded and within the next minute was breathing evenly in her slumber.

James shivered worriedly, "I think that she could live up to her promise, eh Padfoot my old pal?"

The egotistical dog nodded and whined, "That witch is evil. She was asleep on her feet and she wounded me four times. It hurt."

Lupin snorted, "Stop whining Padfoot. I have a feeling that once Professor Dumbledore explains, she will be glad to have some company."

The two Marauders looked confusedly at James, who was laughing very hard, his hand clenched to his stomach. "What?" asked Sirius angrily.

"It's just that (more laughter) most girls have (ha, ha ,ha) to beg us to hang out with them!" He gasped, bursting with laughter. The other boys looked at each other and shrugged.

They made themselves comfortable and conjured up blankets. They went to sleep sprawled over Hermione's furniture.

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of snoring. She smiled at the sight of James' mouth hanging open as he muttered, "I don't wanna do my homework, Lily…" She glanced around the room to see if the boys had searched it. Everything was in order. Hermione strode over to her bookshelves and picked out one of her favorite Muggle novels of this time period, The Hobbit. She was halfway through the book when Dumbledore emerged from the picture.

Striding over to him, Hermione looked furious, indignant and annoyed. "Come with me, Miss Granger."

Hermione followed him up to her passageway room. Once inside, she placed a Silencing Charm over all of the numerous doorways. She whirled on her honored Headmaster and hissed, "How could you risk the entire plan? How could you give the Marauders any ideas of visiting me?"

Dumbledore beamed, "So, you've met them in the future, eh?"

Hermione nodded quickly, "One was my ex-professor who also happens to be a close werewolf friend of mine, one was an innocent escaped prisoner I helped set free and one who is the dead father of the person I came here to protect!"

Dumbledore sighed, blue eyes twinkling, "So you know them very well. At least you won't feel uncomfortable with them very long," In a more serious tone he continued, "Those boys have informed me of your nightly schedule."

"Oh…" said Hermione, blushing slightly. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next. "I find I cannot allow you to work yourself to death, Miss Granger, as I have grown rather fond of you. The Marauders will join you every evening for your training as well as eating dinner with you. They will alert to me if you aren't eating dinner, as I suspect you have made a habit."

Hermione looked down. It was true; she _had_ been skipping dinner to get more training. "Yes sir." She said humbly.

"Good. They will spend the rest of today with you so you may get to know each other. Today is a Sunday so neither of you will have classes. Good day." Dumbledore lifted Hermione's Silencing Charms and strode out. Hermione waited a minute afterward and then left the room. She glided down the stairs and sat down with her book. Perhaps she could finish the series before breakfast.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Remus awoke at 8:16. He yawned, stretched and rose to his feet. Glancing at his snoozing friends and grinned at the fact he was _always_ up first. That's when he looked over and saw to his surprise that Granger was already awake, deeply focused in Lord of The Rings: The Return of the King. It seemed to Remus that she had read the entire series this morning, as last night she had only been a chapter into The Hobbit.

He slipped quietly over and touched Granger on the shoulder. She has her wand to his throat before he could even blink. She glanced up and, seeing who it was, snorted and stowed her wand back up her sleeve. The witch marked her page and rose.

"I suppose Dumbledore has already come?" Remus asked, trying not to sound worried. At least she hadn't killed him yet.

The brown haired teen nodded stood hand on hip, watching him. It seemed as though she didn't trust herself to speak. With a grin, Moony said, "What did he say?" He almost chuckled at the look of extreme annoyance that crossed the deadly witch's face. Almost.

"He told me you boys have to train and eat dinner with me every night." Remus smiled at the thought of Sirius's face when he learned he could see this girl everyday.

"And why is that?" Remus pressed, though very charmingly.

Granger sighed, "He wants you boys to make sure I don't from overwork or skipping dinner." Remus could tell it was hard for the independent girl to admit.

Feeling slightly superior Remus laughed, "Don't worry. Me and the lads are always willing to help a damsel in distress. Especially one as beautiful as your-"

"So now I'm a beautiful damsel in distress?" Granger hissed, wand poking into Moony's throat. "It seems to me that _you_ fit that description more right now." Remus froze, makin ntal note that provoking this individual was a _very_ bad idea.

Granger stowed away her wand and walked over to where the other Marauders were sleeping peacefully. "What time do these blokes normally get up?" she asked as though nothing had happened.

"I normally wake them at about ten…" he stopped short as he saw the girl walking up the gold stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom!" she shouted. Remus sighed with boredom. The average witch he knew spent about thirty minutes in the bathroom. In two minutes Granger had reappeared at the top of the stairwell. It seemed she had taken a shower, changed into a new set of robes and had found time to conjure up two large buckets.

Suspicious, Moony asked, "What are those?"

"Nothing that concerns you," the witch replied flippantly. She levitated the two pails over the forms of the sleeping boys.

"You wouldn't dare…" Suddenly, the two buckets released their contents over the boys. They happened to be filled with gallons of ice cold water.

The drenched James and Sirius leapt up screeching and shouted in unison, "Moony!" Lupin suddenly realized Granger's plot.

"No! It was Hermione Granger, the witch from last night! I swear it was." Sirius advanced on him menacingly, wand raised. "As if. No witch would ever do this."

"And I had always thought you were a good liar." James glared, wand level with Remus' face.


	8. A Small Secret Let Slip

Hermione listened to the laughter and screams erupting from downstairs. She watched, leaning over the balcony. Her ex-professor was in a bad state, with hot pink hair and tap dancing feet. It seemed Remus had gotten the ex-convict with the Full Body Bind Curse. "Are you fellows going to fight all day?" she asked coolly, yet loudly. She undid all the spells they had put on each other in under a minute and strode down the stairs.

Lupin, who was looking frustrated, said in a clear voice, "My marauding friends, I would like to now tell you that this kind lady has asked us to assist her in her nightly training and Professor D would like us to eat dinner with her every evening."

Hermione flushed with anger as James raised his eyebrows. She opened her mouth to defend her self when Sirius said, "Is she going to hit me again?"

Hermione looked regally down at him over her nose. "Only if you don't hit on me," the witch reassured him smirking. The girl was glad she had left an impression.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

They gave their order for breakfast to a house-elf named Collybob. Within minutes the food appeared magically on a scarlet wooded table. Sirius and James commenced immediately in a pancake eating contest. Together they cleared about thirty pancakes. James beat Sirius by two pancakes and sat back with his eyes closed as Sirius ran around the table shouting, "Cheater! James cheated!"

Remus laughed and looked over at Hermione and saw her gazing at the playful boys with a look of deep sadness in her eyes.

"Do you miss your friends?" Remus asked quietly. She looked quickly down at her breakfast, which was an orange and a piece of toast and eggs. "Yes." She muttered. Remus nodded, sensing not to pry. The two bookworms watched James fall asleep in his armchair and Sirius get hyper on syrup.

Feeling a sudden urge to get her mind off of her old friends he said, "What are we going to do today?" The girl looked sharply up. "Don't you think you should choose? You lot are, after all, actual students at Hogwarts."

Sirius overheard as he ran by the table in circles. "Good idea, doll. We can show you Hogsmeade!" Padfoot grabbed a chair and flopped in it.

The curly haired witch flinched at the use of the word 'doll' but seemed to decide murder was unhealthy this early on in the morning. She shook her head at his idea. "I can't go into a crowded village. As I'm sure Dumbledore told you, my existence is only known to select teachers and you boys." Seeing their shocked expressions, she gulped, blushed and covered, "Um… never mind." She glared at them, daring them to meddle.

Sirius, not catching the meaning of her glare said, "Oh… So that's why you never talk to anyone. Why doesn't anyone know about you?"

"I find that's none of your business," Granger snarled. "Why not, honey? I just want to know…" Sirius broke off whimpering because Hermione had her wand level to his heart. Remus sighed. He should have shut up while he had a chance. Moony closed his eyes, not wanting to see his friend demolished into a billion pieces. Instead, once he had looked up after Granger's murmured incantation, he found something different. He broke into laughter. Padfoot had been magicked into a fluffy pink dress. His long black hair was twirled in ringlets and sparkly bows.

"Now that," Remus laughed, "is a damsel in distress." Sirius looked confused, so Granger conjured him a mirror. His screams could be heard throughout the castle.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ ☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Lupin had fixed Black, so Hermione was left empty of laughter again. She had gotten the idea from a prank the Weasley twins had pulled on Malfoy in their sixth year. The only difference was Malfoy's had been complete with a purple bonnet and make-up. Hermione looked fondly back on the memory as she left with the Marauders headed to the library. The boys had finally convinced her to go to library with them. Hermione had protested that the Room of Requirement provided all of the books she needed, but the Marauders couldn't stand being away from the posse for too long.

They had promised not to mention Hermione if she just stayed invisibly in a corner of the library whilst they talked. The witch had complied, only because she could imagine Dumbledore's expression if they had separated during the day. They arrived at the library through her secret passageway in the yearbook section of the library. Hermione sat down at a table and opened her bag to get out her timeline. She needed to work on it and this was the best time. Dire consequences would occur if they found out dates of Death Eater attacks. Especially ones that involved them. She had bewitched the parchment so only she, Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore could read it. Hermione sighed and racked her brains.

She found a date that was this week and jotted it down in her personal gold and scarlet striped ink. In two days the Pruwitts were supposed to be killed, though not if she could help it. Simply by alerting McGonagall to move them to a safe house, she could save them and change the entire course of their family's lives. She made lists of the dates of death of everybody she could afford to save. Unfortunately, Hermione realized that she could only save the most important people, or else Voldemort would get suspicious. She also knew too much change could cause time to spin out of control. She had to remember the deaths to see if they had led up to anything important, good or bad, happening.

With a feeling of loneliness, she decided to tune into the Marauders conversation. The boys were lounging in a group of drooling girl and jealous boys.

"I've come up with loads of new pranks for this year," Sirius was saying suavely. The girls around him leaned in, wondering what amazing things the Marauder had come up with now. "Okay… Imagine Snape. Now imagine the greasy hair in ringlets and the idiot in a fluffy dress!" Sirius smiled as the group around him burst into laughter. The girls shrieked and the guys guffawed. Only Potter and Lupin kept quiet. They shot a furtive look in Hermione's direction.

She was stunned. Even this mere morning was changing the future. She smiled sadly at the looks on the Weasley twins faces if they heard their idols complimenting their prank ideas. Because of Hermione's little jaunt to the past, the Weasleys may not even exist. Deciding the boys had talked long enough, she sent a Stinging Spell their way. All three jumped simultaneously.

"Time flies, ladies and gentlemen. We must take our leave now. Goodbye," Sirius said, rising smoothly. The other two Marauders looked worried about what Hermione would do to Padfoot when she caught up with them. Indeed, James looked like he was going to run out the door any moment.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼


	9. Hermione's Controlled Emotions

Remus watched the glaring brunette undo her Invisibility Spell once they were safely inside the passageway. Sirius began whining, "Why did we have to leave? I was just about to make my move on the Crissy girl. You guys know, she is that one in Ravenclaw."

The strong witch rolled her eyes and muttered, "I wonder how long that relationship would have lasted."

James and Remus chuckled silently. "Well boys," Granger said, clapping her hands together, "Training starts now! Well, after we eat," The three boys watched dumbfounded as the girl ran up the passageway. "And try to keep up," she yelled. With a shout, the Marauders raced after her.

"Do we have to start now? We will finish dinner by six," James asked. The Marauders were very fit. Sirius and James were both on the Quidditch team and Remus had to stay in shape because of his stressing and painful transformations. Remus knew that the girl was going to work them hard, if she let them work at all. Remus had the distinct feeling that the witch was going to try to slip away or make them sit on the sidelines. Not likely. Sirius would never lose a chance to show off to the vicious Granger.

The Marauders reached her Common Room. They found her sitting at the table eating her dinner. By the look of her plate she was a quarter of the way through. The boys weren't even slightly winded from all of the flights of stairs, but she had outstripped them easily. She was eating healthy foods, like plenty of fruit and meat. Sirius smiled, "Food!" and dived in.

James followed suit and left Remus watching amusedly from the sidelines. Taking Granger's example, he got all healthy foods. The boys on the other hand, were stuffing themselves. Remus knew Granger was going to teach them the hard way, so he intervened. "Guys, eat when we get back. Otherwise the food will weigh you down."

The Marauders nodded and stopped eating automatically. In about five minutes, Remus and Hermione had finished and she rose swiftly. "Lets go," she said grinning, "and keep up this time!"

Remus, Sirius, and James rose obediently to their feet. She began leaped up the stairs and led them through the door that led to the Quidditch Pitch.

Please Review: This is my disclaimer for all past and Future documents!

I do not own anything in this story apart from parts of the plot! Thank you!


	10. Training

Hello! This is cylobaby! I would just like to say I hope you enjoy and PLEASE DO REVIEW! This is my first story! I do not own any of the characters or even some of the plot. They belong to JK Rowlings and her co. and all of the fanfic writers I took really small ideas from. Thanks to you all! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers (Ruby Malfoy and Kaydeek). THANKS!!! On with the chapter. And for those of you who didn't catch it, Pettigrew dropped out of school in 6th year. I hated him to much to write about him.

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

They arrived on the Quidditch Pitch almost a half-hour after sunset. Granger was leading Remus, Sirius and James through the cool grounds. Random gusts of air blew their cloaks around them. James and Sirius were muttering complaints, "Dumbledore makes us hang out with some muggleborn witch who makes us go outside in the cold. Evil…" Sirius was muttering. James didn't sound much better, but due to the bad language the Marauder was using it would be best to leave that out.

"We're here!" Hermione said, not flinching once in the cold night air. "I am going to be working out, so you lot can conjure up some blankets and hot cocoa. See you in a couple of hours!" she said enthusiastically, trying not to show her obvious hopes that they would listen to her.

Sirius stood up, shaking his head, "What you do, we do," he growled emphatically. Granger sighed, knowing she was on the losing side of the argument.

"Alright you can try, but any of you who would like to sit out, please do so now."

No one moved. Remus watched her sigh. "Okay then, please put away your wands." With apprehensive looks, the Marauders stowed away their wands. "Fabriciso Prefiridio," she muttered. Her clothes were immediately changed to her work out clothes. Sirius stared unashamedly. She was in a tight sweat proof tank, skin tight pants and her hair was now slicked back. All of her clothes were scarlet and gold.

Remus raised an eyebrow, but Hermione seemed not to be modest, but she obviously wasn't trying to get attention. That made her all the more beautiful to the Marauders. "Tighter clothes are harder for Death Eaters to grab onto during a Muggle style duel. If your wands are broken or taken away, you need to be able to fight. Use these to practice on," Granger said, conjuring up four identical Death Eater dummies.

"These can be set to 25 different settings. You can go from Young Schoolgirl to Advanced Matrix. (A.N-I know Matrix hadn't come out in their era, but please work with me.) You may find the second half of settings to rough for you," Granger instructed, pointing out the dial on the dummy. "If it becomes too much to handle, please yell 'Stop!' and the Death Eater will shut down."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as if to say I-can-do-this-better-than-anyone-here without words. Hermione rolled her eyes and went on, "I want you to start out on Average Teen. If it is too easy, go higher. You will have many bumps and bruises, so I will give you a Healing Potion at the end. You may watch me to see how it is done. I will show you Advanced Death Eater. Choose your own section of the field and stretch out," With that, Granger strode over to the nearest doll. The boys watched her bend over and switch the knob to 'Advanced Death Eater,' and get into a crouched fighting position.

The dummy moved quickly, giving her a kick in the side of the head. Granger ducked it quickly and lashed out. She struck it hard in the neck, cutting off what would have been the dummy's air. "The doll will react how a real human of this setting would, as you can observe here," Hermione said, voice monotonous. She put all her focus into fighting.

The dummy had jumped up from its back to its feet and was now swiftly advancing. Before it could move, Granger stuck her fingers in its eyes while kicking it in the stomach. She kicked its legs from underneath it and smirked, an insane smile lighting her face. The dummy fell over. Remus stood, mouth hanging open. She gave it a smack on both temples and it shut down as a mechanical voice said, "Death Eater defeated."

Hermione strode over to them. "Now you try," she said. Sirius strode over to the doll, removing his shirt.

"Just in case it could use it against me," Sirius laughed. Granger didn't even bat an eyelid at the abs that most Hogwarts girls would have swooned over. He bent over the dummy and said, "Watch this," he set it to the same setting the witch had. Granger moaned and covered her eyes.

Sirius hit the doll on the nose, but didn't prepare for the doll to do the same. Padfoot fell over, blood spurting from his nose. The doll strode over and put a foot across Sirius's windpipe. "Stop!" Remus yelled, knowing Sirius was too winded to say it himself. The doll shut down just in time and rolled off of the whimpering Marauder.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and walked over. "Now would you like to follow my directions?" Granger asked coldly. Remus stared. She had known that was going to happen. All of the Marauders nodded, scared out of their wits of this girl who could defeat a Death Eater.

Each of the Marauders chose a dummy and separated. Granger instructed them how to stretch properly. At the end, Remus was feeling so limber he could do back flips. Literally. "Begin," Granger said.

Remus turned the knob to Advanced Teen and stepped back. Feeling the need to impress the witch in front of him he began fighting with ease. He kicked the dummy right where it hurts and chopped hard over its bent neck. The doll fell over defeated. "Good job, Remus," Granger praised.

Moony grinned. He switched the dummy to Advanced Adult and braced himself. The doll leaped up and moved forward, gliding like a tiger. Using the same moves as before, Remus kicked out. The dummy grabbed his foot and flipped him on his back. The dummy advanced with a deadly intent. "Stop," he croaked.

The dummy froze mid-step. Granger strode over, fury pouring off her in waves. "Good job does _not_ mean advance to the next level," she hissed loudly, "This doll is self-learning. You could stay on the same level for ten years and never see a repeat in strategy. Follow _all_ my directions."

Remus heard the worry in her voice, but chose wisely not to comment on it. He leaned down to switch back the knob, but Granger stayed his hand by touching his shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow. We are going to finish tonight's training in the Room of Requirement." Remus nodded and stepped away from the frozen dummy.

Granger waved her wand and stuck the now paperclip sized dummies in her newly acquired robes. "C'mon," she said smiling happily.

They snuck immediately to the Room of Requirement. Granger walked back and forth three times, focusing hard. An oak door appeared in front of them, the highly polished frame shining in the soft candlelight.

Granger grasped the knob and pulled open the door. Inside the scarlet room were tons of books, pillows and posters that demonstrated defense spells. "We can start with Patronuses. Please focus on a happy memory and say the incantation." Granger began to demonstrate, eyes closed in concentration.

▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓

Hermione began racking her brains for a happy memory. She landed on one that made her smile broadly. That was a wonderful day.

Flashback

_Hagrid began sobbing loudly and strode back to his cabin. The trio away to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing by the doors. "Look at him blubber! Have you ever seen anything quite so pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!" Malfoy sneered._

_Hermione raced over. SMACK! She slapped Malfoy as hard as she could. No one had moved as she raised her hand again. Ron had held her back, but she was happier than anything. She, Hermione, had hit the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. Stupid purebloods. They had all run off, but never forgot her moment of triumph._

End Flashback

Hermione lifted her wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A large otter burst out. It gamboled happily around the room, spinning and racing. She turned to see the Marauders standing, awed. The otter disappeared in a puff of silver vapor. "Now you try," she said

The boys raised their wands and yelled the incantation. James and Sirius had blurred figures, that would only last a minute in battle. Remus however had a pure and clear animal. It was, as Hermione had expected, a wolf, but what surprised them all was its wagging tail and lolling tongue.

'I suppose it has to be the mixture of wolf and man that makes a werewolf,' she thought, pleased. The wolf raced sleekly over to where the blurred shapes of James's and Sirius's Patronuses were. As it grew closer, the two shapes formed into clearly defined animals. They were a stag and a dog, obviously.

"Very good!" Hermione encouraged as they watched the silver animals race around the Room of Requirement. "Now let's try disarming each other. Now, you can choose. You three can work together or we can work in partners," she muttered.

James and Sirius moved immediately together, but Remus strode over to Hermione. "Ready?" he asked. She looked at him gratefully and nodded.

"Experlliarmus!" Four voices shouted at once. Remus and Sirius had their wands taken from them. In fact, Remus's flew so far it hit James in the head.

"Sorry!" Hermione called. "You okay?" she added worriedly. She was relieved to see James laughing.

"No worries, this sort of thing always happens to me," he said grinning. Hermione joined in his infectious laughter.

"Accio wands!" she said. James's, Sirius's and Remus's all flew into her hands. Blushing, she returned the wands to the laughing Marauders.

She took them through all of the spells they had learned in the D.A. Dumbledore's Army had continued until three months before 6th year was over. At that point, Dumbledore himself had taken over the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only Snape had objected, but even the greasy professor had quieted when none of the Slytherins had come to class.

Remus was the best with new spells, but James sometimes beat him in Transfiguration spells. Hermione watched the boys jinxing each other carelessly, not even wondering why they were training.

As though they had read her mind, the Marauders walked over to her. Sirius began, "This has been really fun…"

"But we would like to know why we are doing this," James completed.

Hermione sighed, but decided that they should know. "These spells are the best to use when dueling with Death Eaters. I know that even spells such as Expelliarmus can save your life in a battle with Voldemort and his army." All of the Marauders flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "I also know that he is gaining in power, right now, and we must do all we can to stop him." Hermione finished with a deep breath.

All of the Marauders looked amazed, worried, surprised and confused. With new determination, they set to work again.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Hope you enjoyed it. I would like to say "Hi," to my friends who might be reading this now. Their initials are ED, NG, and maybe even EH. THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL JANUARY DUE TO VACATION. I WILL ADD LOTS AND LOTS WHEN I GET BACK. I PROMISE!!!!!!


	11. Nightmare Alarm Clocks and Animagus

Hey, told you I'd be back! … **REVIEWERS WELCOME!**. I am so happy. starts fanning face and wipes tear Review more! They encourage me to keep going. And yes. The boys will learn she's from the future, but not yet. KICK BUTT HERMIONE! It will happen soon, no worries. For those of you who were wondering, Cylo was the name of my old dog. And those of you who didn't catch that Wormtail had dropped out of Hogwarts now know.

Oh, and I wasn't sure if Dumbledore was Headmaster in the MWPP time, but lets pretend he was. We're all friends here, eyes dangerous looking crowd of Slytherin reviewers , Well, we all like the Marauders right? Nervously looks for an exit as Snivellus shouts his disagreement and pulls out his wand. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except parts of the plot which are all mine. No touchie! (from the Emperor's New Groove)

Hermione walked the worn-out boys back to the Gryffindor Tower, partly to make certain they reached it without fainting. They stopped outside the portrait hole. "Goodnight," Sirius and James said.

Hermione grinned, "Goodnight and try not to fall asleep on the stairs! Rest up, tomorrow we meet again!" The Marauders moaned dejectedly and Sirius muttered the password for the Gryffindors.

Remus paused in following the boys who had climbed through. He turned at the entrance. "Goodnight… Hermione," he said with a small, sweet smile.

Hermione began walking away automatically. Thoughts whizzed through her head at the speed of light, one after another. She was in shock, for many reasons. She had always thought to the Marauders she would always be 'Granger' or 'that evil witch'.

She couldn't even dream of the consequences of their friendship. But for some unknown reason, Hermione was pleased and filled with a strange warm feeling when she thought of the kind werewolf muttering her name.

She sighed and mentally slapped herself. Her newfound emotions towards this young version of her professor were only trouble. If her guard went down she may let an important secret slip. She had already told them that her mission was to kill Voldemort. She'd probably be telling them their futures by next week. Pushing such unwanted thoughts out of her head, she headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to begin her true training.

She bewitched the grounds to be below zero temperatures with blizzard conditions. She changed into her workout clothes and began to run. As she ran, her mind cleared, her goal becoming her only focus. She must become greater than the second most powerful wizard alive.

She pushed her way through icy winds and got around the two mile field in only four minutes. 'One,' she thought. Hermione continued until she reached sixteen. Feeling only slightly satisfied, she began her fighting. She took out her three dolls and enlarged them to a foot taller than her, nearly seven feet high.

Hermione turned the knobs to Advanced Matrix and crouched down. The dolls leaped immediately to action, hands moving faster than the eye could see. The first one came to her front. Its legs kicked under her, but she had already leaped up, ducking at the same time to avoid the merciless hands.

A doll came up behind her. It leaped, spinning, in the air and its foot was aimed for her head. Without turning, she grabbed the offending appendage and flipped the doll onto its head. The one that had been quiet up until now came at her side. Between it and the first one she was to be sandwiched. Leaping in the air with both feet, she kicked both dolls in the head.

Leaping nimbly to each of the falling dummies backs, she chopped onto their spines, efficiently snapping them. The dolls were defeated. She hoped none of the Death Eaters were as good hand-to-hand fighters as people seen in the Muggle movie, Matrix, but it never hurt to take all precautions. The Order had learned the hard way that it did hurt if you didn't.

Deciding she would stop early on fighting today, she ran unwinded back up to the imposing castle of Hogwarts to finish her training in the Room of Requirement. Halfway through the passageways, she morphed into her Animagus form. Though her Patronus was an otter, it only represented her old attitude.

Her Animagus was a brown and sleek cougar, a trained killer. She sped through the deserted halls, feeling freedom. With her enhanced senses she could hear the beating of her heart loudly, her breath normal. Her sheathed claws were sharp and her padded paws silent.

She heard the sound of someone coming. Hermione slinked into a shadowy corner and saw a girl walk by. Lily Evans's red hair was swishing softly while her shiny black high-heels clicked vociferously to Hermione's feline ears. Hermione distantly felt worried for any students out of bed. Lily's Head Girl Badge glinted highly shined in the torchlight.

The teen in front of her would be Harry's mother someday. That is, she would be if Hermione's interaction with her husband hadn't stopped their marriage from ever occurring. Once Lily had strode out of sight and earshot, Hermione raced on with even greater determination.

Making sure not even her bushy tail made a sound; she slinked past a watchful caretaker and even the floating form of Nearly Headless Nick. She purred fondly, yet silently. Old Nick had been a wonderful help to the Order as ghosts were often the best spies. Reaching the invisible entrance to the Room of Requirement, she transformed back. She went into the familiar room purposefully. If she finished by two she could still finish her homework and make it to bed before classes began.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Remus awoke the next morning to the feather of a quill being stuck in his ear, "Wakey, wakey! Remus, you just missed our finals in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Remus leapt up with a gasp, "NOOOOO!!!" he shouted. His worst nightmare was finally coming true. He looked around at Sirius, who was rolling on the floor in silent mirth. "SIRIUS!"

"Got ya, Moony. Fell for it… again." he gasped out. James lifted a head full of tousled black hair and groaned. He rolled back over and covered his ears with a pillow.

Putting a finger to his lips, Sirius tiptoed exaggeratedly to Prongs's sleepy form. He began singing in the tune of "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause," but the words were slightly different.

"I saw Lily kissing Snivellus, underneath a staircase last night…" James leapt up, wand in his hand. He screamed, "Lily! Noooo!"

It seemed Sirius was in the mood for using nightmares as alarm clocks this morning. Sirius had to jump on James who, at the moment, was leaping to the door saying, "I'll murder that greasy git… How dare he touch my Lilykins..."

Sirius chuckled, "Just joking Prongs. Dude, you need a chill pill." The shaken James went back over to his bed and grabbed a pillow. Remus followed suit and they advanced on Padfoot. "C'mon guys, it was just a joke… Ahhh!!!!!!"

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Moony was unfocused during classes that day, thinking back on Hermione. Though slightly worried that he might not be able to take another night of training, he looked forward to seeing her again. She was absolutely amazing. It was obvious she had had really close guy friends before because she was at ease will talking to them.

Sirius nudged him. He looked up and saw McGonagall standing before him. "Excuse me?" he asked politely. Padfoot snickered.

"I was asking whether you knew the incantation for the Transfiguration of plants into animals, but it seems you weren't listening. I am disappointed in you Mister Lupin," McGonagall said smoothly. "I would like to see you and your friends after class please."

James and Sirius groaned simultaneously. Remus simply nodded then said, "And the answer was 'Animofrenos'."

The professor raised her eyebrows approvingly and said, "I see Mister Lupin has read ahead. Five points to Gryffindor."

James, who was sitting on the other side of Remus, muttered, "Nice work, Moony."

Sirius snickered again and passed Remus a drawing he had bewitched to move. It was a stick figure of Remus blowing a kiss to an unflattering stick figure labeled 'Granger'. The kiss landed on her cheek and she blew _him_ into a million black ink pieces.

"Nice touch," he muttered nonchalantly, trying to cover his blush. In truth he had imagined the same thing last night when he had said goodbye. He had been tempted to let her know he liked her, but settled for using her name.

James looked over at the replaying picture and laughed. McGonagall eyed him coldly and he said, "Sorry, ma'am,"

Remus rolled his eyes and crumbled up the paper. He refocused his attention on McGonagall, who was now explaining the difference between the life and death of the newly transfigured animals.

Once class was over, the Marauders walked up to her desk. James was wondering whether she had found out he had copied his homework from Remus. Sirius worried if she had figured out it was him that painted the Slytherin Common Room hot pink and brown. Remus however, had a hunch on what it really was.

"Well boys, there is something I need to talk with you about-." She was cut off by Sirius shouting, "I didn't do it!"

McGonagall said, "No, Mister Black, I am not getting you in trouble for anything you've done." The three Marauders let out deep sighs. "I am going to talk with you about Miss Granger."

They all perked up instantly. "I am Miss Granger's tutor in Transfiguration and Potions. Professor Dumbledore informed me of your little discovery. Now I am here to tell you not to do anything inappropriate. No teasing, no prying into personal matters, no pranking, no researching her, no looking through her things and absolutely no flirting. I highly doubt Miss Granger would let you anyways, but I thought it fair to warn you that she is a highly skilled witch and not afraid to stick up for herself."

"Tell me about it," Sirius muttered, rubbing his nose. McGonagall ignored him and she turned back to the others.

"Any questions?" the professor inquired. James shook his head no, but Remus felt the urge to voice his thoughts.

"Where does she come from?" the werewolf asked. He had been pondering over this question all night. Was she a transfer student? Or perhaps a home-schooled kid? Knowing Dumbledore she could very well be some magical creature, though he doubted that theory. Her eyes were much too human to be otherwise. Even if she was some odd creature, Dumbledore would never lock her up like that. Remus was a dangerous werewolf but he shared a dormitory with two other humans.

"I believe if someone tells you, it should be her or with her permission." McGonagall said stiffly. She had emotion in her eyes and Remus wondered how close the teacher and student bond was.

"But Professor, she'll _kill_ us if we ask!" Sirius whimpered. James nodded and both Marauders gave her a big-eyed puppy dog look.

"Sorry boys, but maybe she'll warm up to you. Some advice, try telling her one of your secrets and see if she'll return the favor," McGonagall said. "I hate seeing her alone like this."

Remus watched his professor thoughtfully. It was obvious she cared a great deal about the fiery witch. "If that's all Professor M. Bye!" Sirius led the boys out the door.

McGonagall followed and rested her hand on the door, ready to close it. "And by the way, Mister Black. Those colors suit Slytherin well, eh? I'm sure pink and brown _robes_ would be quite fashionable too." With that, she closed the door in the Marauders' shocked faces.

"Bloody brilliant," Sirius muttered. The boys set off to lunch to plan the prank.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Hermione sat waiting on the gold armchair for the Marauders to arrive. A minute after the time they should have arrived, the portrait hole swung open. "You're later," Hermione said, her likeness of McGonagall uncanny.

The boys came in silently, but Hermione saw all three were shaking with silent laughter. Finally, James burst out, "Did you see Snape's face?" Remus nodded, laughing to hard to speak.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What did you boys do?" she asked. Whatever it was must have been highly amusing. Just when Hermione was going to hex them into telling her, Sirius began.

"In the Great (laughter) Hall for din (more laughter) ner we jinxed all of the Sly-hahaha-therins robes into (HA!) hot pink and brown stripes!" With that the handsome Marauder broke down into more laughter.

"And," Remus gasped out, "It's permanent!" he must have seen Hermione's shocked looking face because he stopped laughing, "Don't worry. They're Slytherins, they deserve everything coming to them."

Hermione nodded and muttered under her breath, "Slimy Slytherins," the boys had finally stopped laughing except of James who was still giggling. "Well, since you lot forgot that _we_ were supposed to eat dinner toge-,"

Remus cut her off, "Actually, we escaped the Hall after we did it to eat with you. We would never miss out on a chance to be with you, my dear. And besides," he continued hurriedly, seeing her murderous expression. "You are the perfect alibi!"

"Actually, that depends on who accuses you," Hermione said knowledgably, "most of the teachers don't know about me. What are you going to say? 'Oh, we weren't there because we were having dinner with a mysterious student who you've never heard of'? Not likely to work with most of them,"

"Yeah," Remus nodded, still grinning. His face fell as he realized his alibi had just gone down the drain.

"Unless we give it to old Binns! He wouldn't care if we told him we were out partying with King George the Second!" Sirius chuckled.

"Let's eat," Hermione said before anymore fits of laughter could resume. She whistled and a house-elf she had gotten very close to, Doobee, came at her side.

"What might Doobee be able to get for you, Mi- Hermione?" the house-elf asked. It repaired its words at the last second because Hermione had ordered him to call her by her first name. Doobee looked over and saw the Marauders. "Hello! How are you Mister Black? Mister Potter, nice to see you again! Why, Mister Lupin, how you've grown!" He squeaked happily.

"Hello Doobee," the boys chorused. Hermione looked inquisitively over at Lupin who explained, "He was the Gryffindor house-elf. Doobee here was the one that showed us the kitchens."

"Ah," she said. "Doobee, may I have the usual?"

"Yes you certainly can Hermione! What would you boys like?" Doobee asked, turning to the Marauders.

"We'll have whatever you're in the mood to make," Sirius said, smiling fondly at the small house-elf. The elf bowed and with a small pop, was gone.

"Doobee is so good compared to Kreture **(sp),**" Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sound of the creature responsible for Harry's godfather's death.

Remembering she wasn't supposed to know who he was, she asked, "What creature?"

Sirius said sourly, "My old family's house-elf." He had a look of disgust on his face so prominent, it was worse than his expression at Snape's name.

"I suppose you don't want to tell me why it's your _old_ family?" Hermione said. She knew it must be hard for the teen to talk about while the wounds were still fresh.

Remus looked over at him and mouthed, "McGonagall,"

Confused, Hermione looked back over at Sirius, who was gazing at her thoughtfully. "I guess that's what friends do. You know, _share secrets_?" Sirius said.

Hermione allowed her eyes to roll but kept silent. James gave Sirius a sharp nudge and he continued, "My family supports Voldemort and wanted me to be in Slytherin. I made it into Gryffindor and they hated me. I ran away from home in fifth year and now live with the Potters."

Hermione said, "I'm sorry," Sirius looked at her in surprise but was cut off from speaking as a group of house-elves carrying silver platters arrived.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Remus watched as Granger began eating her 'usual'. It was a salad with chopped lettuce, bleu cheese crumbles, cinnamon pecans and vinaigrette. After she had finished, the house-elves brought out a small plate of Oysters Rockefeller. She picked up the small fork and scooped up one oyster at a time, all the way around the plate.

His two friends were, yet again, having a sugar eating contest. They sprinkled sugar onto everything, even the mashed potatoes. Shaking his head, Remus slowly ate his usual lemon chicken and couscous dinner.

He knew it had been rough for Sirius to tell the witch about his family, but Remus was proud of him. He was a definite Gryffindor. Thinking back, he wondered how Hermione had known what Slytherins were. She couldn't have ever met any, but still she knew they were slimy. Maybe he had misheard her.

Once they had all finished, Hermione led them out to the Quidditch Pitch to begin the same training they had had the night before.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I stayed up ALL NIGHT New Years! My bro set of like thirty fireworks in our front yard.  It was cool. Thanx to all my reviewers and PLEASE REVIEW MORE!


	12. Discovery

This Chapter is really long to make up for the gap in posting. Please say you like it!

The training continued like that for many more months, starting with the loud dinner and progressing on to the rough training every night. Hermione still stayed up late for her extra training, which was becoming harsher as time moved forward. Thankfully, none of the four teen's grades didn't drop due to their hard schedule, but the pranks were less frequent.

Lily was proud of James on that front, though she didn't know the true cause. Snape had continued to turn closer and closer to the Dark Side and Hermione was a secretive as ever, though the Marauders told her many of their secrets. They didn't tell her about the werewolf though. Or the Animagus forms they have. We will start the story again in February. The 14th to be exact.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Remus sat at the small table in the center of Hermione's room. His feelings for her grew, but she was as distant as when they had first met. The fiery brunette was very smart, sensitive and loyal. All the qualities Remus looked for in girls. Sirius most likely would have substituted 'smart' for 'beautiful', but Remus wasn't like that.

It was a night like all the others. Hermione sat watching Padfoot and Prongs racing, high on sugar, around the table. Remus, as usual, stared at the girl in front of him. He noticed the rings under her eyes were more pronounced than ever, which puzzled him because she went to bed at the same time as he did.

He started the conversation, "Today, James sent Lily a bouquet of roses. She was so glad that she kissed him in public, something she had refrained from doing. I hope they get married…" Remus said.

Hermione got an odd closed look on her face, but Remus was used to it by now. "Why didn't he get her lilies?" she asked.

Remus thought about it. "I think he said that roses were more romantic." Hermione nodded at him, "But then again, he also said it would be fun to bewitch that hat…"

Hermione gazed inquisitively at him. "Which hat?"

Remus smiled fondly at the memory. "He did it at my house over this Winter Break. I live in a Muggle neighborhood, so there were non-magic kids running around. James got this brilliant idea to bewitch an old silk hat of my dad's and make it make anything it is put on come to life.

"We agreed, and we left the hat lying next to a bunch of kids. They put it on a snowman they had just built and it began dancing around saying its name was Frosty. It eventually got on a train for the North Pole. We watched the whole thing."

Hermione laughed, and gazed at him. He thought he saw something like recognition in her eyes, but didn't speak up. Sirius and James raced by again, and Hermione said, "Let's go."

She got up but Remus stopped her. "We have something for you," he said with a smile.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise! We've got a surprise!" chanted Sirius, doing a cartwheel on the wood floor of the room. (**AN: I have a friend who always has surprises for me and acts the same way. Without the cartwheels though.)**

Remus took out his wand and nodded for the others to do the same. "Roseandito!" they said in unison. Roses flew out of their wands. Rose petals covered the floor. Each boy expertly caught a rose in their mouths and said in muffled tones, "Happy Valentines Day!"

Hermione stood amidst all of the falling roses, a huge smile on her face. "Does this mean I'm a good teacher?" she asked, grinning at the display.

"Of course!" James said through the rose. Hermione did a back flip in the air, and landed with almost a dozen roses in her quick hands.

"Thank you so much," she said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. Remus grinned at her wittiness and said, "Are we going out to work?"

"Actually," she said, looking thoughtful. "I think you should have the night off. I do have a lot to do. This will be my surprise for _you_!"

Sirius and James grinned at each other and Remus gazed thankfully over to Hermione. "See you tomorrow then," he said.

Hermione nodded and the Marauders walked out the portrait hole.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Once the Marauders were out of sight, Hermione's smile fell and she looked sadly at all of the flowers around her room. In honesty, she didn't give them the night off because she had homework, but rather because she wanted to practice longer tonight.

She ran off to the field to practice the new spells she had come up with for her training. The spell she had in mind would prepare her for anything that came her way in her duel with Voldemort.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

The Marauders were sitting in their dormitory when James sat up straight. "I left my homework in Hermione's room!" he said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "We better get down there now. Lily will kill Prongs it he forgets his homework,"

James nodded and took out the Invisibility Cloak. The boys took the Marauders Map and walked downstairs. They snuck quietly down the halls, narrowly avoiding the Bloody Baron, who happened by at that time.

"Coca-Cola" whispered Moony at the portrait of the first phoenix. The boys fell into the room, tangled in their Cloak. "Hey Hermione," he began, but saw she wasn't at her desk. He got the gut feeling something was wrong.

"Hermione?" he called up the stairs. No answer came down. Remus raced over to James and took the Marauders Map from him. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he breathed.

The ink lines unfolded and the castle of Hogwarts was soon in view. There was Hermione, out on the Quidditch Pitch. "I thought she said she had homework." Sirius said slowly.

Without another word, the three boys hurried quickly down to the pitch, only stopping to retrieve the cloak and James's forgotten homework.

They arrived and situated themselves on the bleachers, watching the girl in the center. She was fighting ten of the dummies, but one special one was almost eight feet tall. She said a spell to it and it was blown backwards. The Marauders realized this doll was equipped with magic.

"Expelliarmus," a mechanical voice said loudly. Hermione retaliated with a Protego and after a few minutes raised her wand purposefully once the doll had landed on its back.

Her words were too quiet for them to hear, but the doll was suddenly engulfed in green light and was still. The boys sat open-mouthed as the emotionless teen went to restart the doll, who they now realized had a face that was quite snake-like indeed.

Remus got the gut feeling that it was the image of the Dark Lord. The doll jumped back to life. Moony used a spell to increase his vision and saw that the knob was on 'Voldemort.'

He nudged the other two boys to do the same and they all gasped. Hermione was too busy to notice though. The mechanical voice shouted out, "Crucio!"

The Marauders watched wide eyed as Hermione bit her lip in pain and raised her wand. The doll kept the curse on her until she knocked it over with a Disarming Spell.

Looking as though she had finally had enough, Hermione fell to the ground. The doll jumped up and Remus intervened, "STOP!"

His voice echoed through the stadium and he rushed down to the fallen girl, leaving Padfoot and Prongs in shock behind him.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Hermione awoke groggily, the pain of the Crucio still lingering. Opening her eyes in slits, she saw four worried looking faces gazing at her. She registered she was lying in her silk bed. 'Someone must have found me out there. I didn't expect my weariness to add to the pain of the spell. Interesting,' she thought amusedly to herself, ignoring the pain.

Deciding to 'wake up' for the people in front of her, she moaned and let her eyelids flutter open. The people looking at her were the three Marauders and Headmaster Dumbledore himself.

"I though I had explained," began Dumbledore, his blue eyes full of anger and worry, though his tone was mild, "that you were _not_ supposed to kill yourself?"

Hermione groaned for real this time and looked over at Remus's worried face. "We saw you and the fight," he muttered quietly.

The witch snapped her eyes open. "You _spied_ on me?" she asked, disbelief and fury evident in her tones, "You and your bloody Marauders didn't trust me or something?"

She knew she had lost her cool, but she didn't care. Couldn't they just leave her be? She was doing this for the greater good and she knew it.

"Calm down Hermione," Sirius said consolingly, trying to quench her fury with his calm tones.

"I think that the future of our world is quite a bit more important than my training schedule," she yelled, all pretense forgotten.

She leapt to her feet, only to sway dangerously on jelly-legs. "Oh," she said weakly before fainting, landing safely in Remus's arms.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Remus held up the unconscious girl, and laid her back on the bed. Dumbledore was staring at her, warmth and sadness in his eyes. "How could she think that?" asked Remus. "How could she think that killing Voldemort was more important than her own health?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Voldemort has put her through a lot. It is not surprising she is so driven."

"What did he do to her?" asked Sirius quickly. Dumbledore simply shook his head and left the room.

At the door he turned and looked back, "Please stay with her this weekend," he muttered. The Marauders nodded and looked back at the still girl on the bed.

She looked so innocent as she slumbered, the worry lines on her forehead were smooth and her brown hair was fanned around her. Sirius went to a drawer, got a parchment and said, "Let's think of pranks until she wakes, eh?"

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

After a full thirty minutes of talking, Remus heard a sound from the bed. Spinning around, he saw the brunette sit up shakily and look over at him. When he caught her eye, Hermione looked quickly away.

Sirius got up and walked over to her. "From now on we will work longer with you so you don't need any extra training sessions, alright?" he said, putting a wary arm over her shoulder. The girl tensed at first, then relaxed.

"When can I get up?" she asked. Her brown hair was unkempt and she had weary eyes.

"Dumbledore said for you to relax all weekend, and we will enforce it," James said, striking a noble pose. Hermione chuckled weakly.

Hermione slipped in and out of consciousness the whole day. It was reassuring for her to awaken and see Remus sitting in the chair next to her bed.

When she was finally able to work again, she and the Marauders worked hard together. They worked longer at night, but Hermione was slightly relieved for the shorter workout. In honesty, she only was sleeping more so she wouldn't be weary during her fight with Voldemort, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that.

The boys were tired because of their nightly workouts, but all still kept up in class. Remus had to pinch his arm numerous times a class to keep from falling asleep. He could often be found in the library during lunch, completing homework or catching up on sleep.

Hermione and the Marauders stayed out late on the Quidditch Pitch one evening, working hard on new fighting techniques. Glancing up while wiping the sweat from her forehead, Hermione saw the moon was almost at its apex. It was a full moon.

With a shout, she called to Remus, "Go to the Whomping Willow!" He gazed at her in confusion until he saw the moon out of the corner of his eye.

He opened his mouth to tell James and Sirius, who were busy dueling, but all that came out was along blood chilling howl. Hermione watched in sadness as his legs elongated, as did his nose. Blond hair covered his body and his ears curved. His robes ripped, leaving him in black pants only.

He howled again and the other two Marauders looked over in alarm. Hermione yelled to them, "Turn into Padfoot and Prongs! We can herd him to the Shrieking Shack!"

With confused looks, the boys turned into their stag and dog forms. Hermione morphed into a cougar and leapt at Remus, driving him in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

Following her lead, James and Sirius blocked his other sides. Many bites and bruises later, Hermione and the boys had gotten Remus into the Willow. After checking that the werewolf would be okay, she hurried back to the castle before the Marauders could question her.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Remus awoke from unconsciousness in the Hospital Wing the next morning. Sirius and James were sitting in the plastic chairs next to him, looking worried. As soon as he regained the ability of speech, Remus croaked, "How did she know?"

Without asking they knew who he was talking about. "We thought you had told her," Sirius muttered. The three Marauders sat in confusion until James came up with a 'brilliant' idea.

"Let's search her room and find out where she came from!" he said in an excited whisper. To his surprise, Remus and Sirius both nodded in agreement. They immediately began plotting.

Once they were sure Hermione was at classes, the Marauders snuck to her room. They had no school that Monday due to the wizarding holiday called, 'National Centaur Day.' Moony was relieved as he had been reluctant to skip class.

After searching for almost an hour without finding anything more interesting than her homework, Remus was about to call it quits. Suddenly, a shout of victory from Sirius gained his attention.

"What is it?" asked James, eyes on a very long, thin roll of parchment Padfoot was carrying.

The Marauder spread it out dramatically saying with a small shrug, "The title says 'Timeline'." The boys gathered around.

The dates started at 1972 and ended in 2002. "This says tomorrow Arthur and Molly Weasley will have their first child," James read off.

The teens gaped at the map, staring as dates such as 'September, 2002: The Last Battle.' Below was a tear-stained list of names of people who had died during it. The list went on for almost a foot.

Each boy found their death date and the events leading up to it. James saw 'James Potter and Lily Evans's marriage,' 'Harry Potter born,' 'Wormtail is made Secret-Keeper,' a day later it said, 'Wormtail betrays Potters and turns them into Voldemort. Harry causes first downfall of Voldemort.'

Sirius read, 'Sirius Black sent to Azkaban, accused of murdering Potters, Wormtail and 13 innocent Muggles.' 'Sirius Black escapes prison,' 'Department of Mysteries incident. Sirius Black is killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort exposed to public.

Remus saw that on June 9th 2001 he would die. 'Death Eater attack on #4 Privet Drive. Remus Lupin killed while saving Harry Potter from death.'

Each boy stared in shock at their deaths, frozen in horror. How did Hermione know this? The Marauders' brains were too numb to comprehend.

A click at the door indicated that someone was entering. Frozen in surprise, the Marauders watched as Hermione walked in. Her eyes darted from their faced to the timeline in front of them.

The color drained from her face. "Accio Timeline," she whispered waspishly.

Remus gazed at her, "How do you know all that?" he asked, trying to keep the dread from his voice.

She walked forward comfortingly. "Stay away from us!" said Sirius panicking. He had just seen when all of his friends would die and it was too soon for him to think rationally.

The Marauders began to edge out of the room but Hermione stepped forward. "Impedimenta!"

Frozen, the boys glared at her. "I want to explain, but it would be better if you could see it yourselves," she said. Hermione went over to a drawer and pulled out a Pensive. Inside were liquid silver thoughts, floating mist-like over the surface.

"If you want to know the reasons why, touch my thoughts," Hermione said before poking the swirling mists with her wand.

All four teens touched it and they were taken to Hermione's past… their future.

In the Pensive

Spells shot around them, quicker than Remus could follow. Hermione stood calmly beside them, watching her own memories. Two sides fought, and you could see the difference in them clearly. On side was robed in white, the other in black. Light versus Dark. Good versus Evil.

The Light side fired futile Patronuses at literal hordes of Dementors and Lethifolds. Many of the Good were killed as they were outnumbered one hundred to one.

Yelling nearby was a younger looking Hermione in white robes, dueling a tall Death Eater. A spell knocked off his mask revealing who Remus recognized to be Lucius Malfoy. Seeing a Light duo trying to kill what looked like his son, he swooped off, forgetting about Hermione instantly.

More and more Light people were cut down until soon most everyone standing was Dark. The brave were left to lie on the battlefields for eternity, a look of grave determination on their faces.

A lady with curly white hair fell, her heart-shaped face still. "Tonks!" screeched the young Hermione in tears.

Next to them the older Hermione was watching stone-faced, but her eyes were anticipating as if she knew something bad was about to happen.

A tall boy with red hair raced up to her. "'Mione," he gasped, looking sadly down at her, "I just saw your parents go down… I'm sorry."

"Oh Ron!" exclaimed the curly haired girl. The freckled teen was patting her shoulder when a scream made them both jump and begin firing spells, Hermione with a new intensity.

Soon almost every white robe was down. Close to them were two men fighting, one in white, the other in black. Remus was shaken to see the Light was an older version of Snape.

Sirius was gazing at Tonks's still body and saying, "She's my cousin." James walked over, a spell or two passing through him as he went.

"It's okay, mate," he said, patting Padfoot awkwardly on the back. All of the Marauders jumped as a voice hissed, "This is for Potter!"

The older version of Snape raced by, chasing a small man who was holding his wand in a silver hand. "Die," growled the man before shouting, "Avada Kendavra!"

Wormtail fell, his face cowardly in death. Remus watched as Lucius Malfoy came up behind Snape and muttered a spell. In a flash of green light Snape fell, dead before he hit the cold ground.

Hermione was instantly by Remus's side and gave him a comforting hug. She watched herself run forward, screaming for her professor.

In shock, Remus finally realized that if this was the future, Hermione was from it. Turning to her, he gave a shaky smile. She nodded and was about to pull them out of the memory when the Marauders noticed that everyone was watching one couple dueling.

A boy who looked identical to James was dueling a man who was obviously Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord rapidly fired spell after spell at the boy. Both Hermione's began sobbing as the teen fell to the ground, his emerald eyes narrowed in determination and hatred.

Dumbledore immediately sent up a silver phoenix from his wand, rallying all the Light fighters to him. Hermione and her Headmaster raced off, the boy called Ron following closely. They were the only ones left in a sea of black.

Ron began chatting with Hermione, comforting her as Dumbledore began to make a shield around them. Hermione smiled at him, but began to scream as he fell dead, after a man had sent the Killing Curse at him. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!" screamed the future Hermione. The present Hermione (or is it past?) quickly pulled them out of the Pensive.

Hermione hastily dried her tears and said clearly, "That was my past; your future. Now can you see why killing Voldemort is my number one priority?"

The Marauders nodded, then James said, "So that may not happen?"

Hermione replied fiercely, eyes glinting dangerously, " Not if I have any say in it."

Reassured, James and Sirius nodded. Remus was still in shock over all those deaths. "Why did Snape kill Peter?" he asked wearily.

Hermione looked down, then spoke quietly, "Wormtail was made Secret-Keeper to the Potters. He betrayed them to Voldemort. As the only one who knew about it, Sirius went after him. Pettigrew then said that Sirius had betrayed the Potters, then he blew up 13 Muggles and transformed.

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban for 12 years until he escaped to chase Wormtail. It was the same year Remus became my Defense teacher. After Wormtail escaped and brought Voldemort back to his body, Sirius was killed in a duel by Bellatrix Lestrange, well, now she's Black. I'm sorry," she finished in a whisper.

"So Snape's on our side?" asked Remus in surprise. He was more Dark than anyone he could think of.

"He will be, even if he's not now. Snape will have one of the most dangerous jobs as he will be a double spy for Voldemort. When they found out he had already pledged his allegiance to Dumbledore, Malfoy was glad to kill him. He did it for fun, not for Wormtail," Hermione said. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Dumbledore was killed by Voldemort ten minutes after what you just saw. I was in the middle of going back in time to kill Voldemort as a child."

Remus was silent, thinking deeply. So that's how she knew of his lycopthery.

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! Did u see how LONG the chapter was! I am so proud of myself. I hope to update soon. I am open for ideas of which characters you want me to make in other stories I will make for u all. I am think about making a Herm/Harry story….. anyways PLEASE REVIEW MORE!!!! The next chappie will have Snape in it and gasp he will meet HERMIONE!!!!!!! AHH!!


	13. Snape

Disclaimer:

Cylobaby: _Will you do the honors, Spiffster?_

Spiffster: _Of course! Cylobaby does NOT own Harry Potter… I do!_

Cylobaby: _No you don't!_

Spiffster: _Uh huh!_

Cylobaby: _Neither of us own it so don't sue!_

_-_

Cylo- _I am sorry I haven't updated. I was banned from the computer. My good friend, Spiffster (aka Spiff) typed and added to this chappie for me. __Here it is:_

Now that the Marauders knew of her secret, she was closer to them all, especially Remus. The Marauders were more serious in school (I could make the obvious pun out of that but I wont). Their grades had risen steadily with Hermione's help and James was able to actually complete his Head Boy duties. James still disliked Snape though and scowled every time he was brought up in conversation.

As they sat in Double Charms, James let a hex fall on the Slytherin. Now, Snape's hair coiled and twisted about his head, appearing as slimy tentacles flopping aimlessly about. A chorus of laughter burst out in the chamber.

"Potter!" he screeched. He rose to aim a curse at James but the messy-haired teen moved quicker. "Truthati!" he shouted.

Snape opened his mouth, his face contorted and then his most personal secret came out. "I love Lily Evans."

James was mixed with shock and laughter; the class let a new wave of laughter echo upon the walls. Remus and Sirius merely sat back, Remus muttering the counter-curse for both spells.

"You'll pay for this Potter. Mark my words!" hissed Snape, unaware that Moony had helped him. The Marauders brushed off the threat and were undisruptive the rest of the class.

While walking to lunch Snape cornered the four Marauders. He tied them all up with the same spell so that each was unable to escape. Then Snape said sneeringly, "Reveal your secrets; Truthati!"

This meant trouble. James tried to object or perhaps to make a derogatory comment, but what came out of his mouth was completely the antithesis. "Hermione Granger is from the future!"

Remus glared at him and was about to tell them to not speak when Sirius growled, "She's gonna kill Voldemort."

Amazingly, Snape looked unfazed by the name of the dark Lord and instead asked, "Where is she?" A curious glint lit his black eyes.

Sirius was about to tell him to- well to put it _very_ lightly- shut up when James shouted, "Portrait of the 1st Phoenix- password is Coca-Cola." He bit his lip, but the damage was done.

"I see," Snape said silkily, curling his lip. "I'll go pay Miss Hermione a little visit, shall I?" None of the Marauders spoke, in half because they wanted to see Hermione whip the skin off of Snape and half because they let an important secret loose.

"I'll take your silence as your consent," Snape snarled before walking briskly away.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione walked downstairs, only to find someone staring into her Pensive. His black hair curtaining around his face, Severus Snape stared at the scenes he was in.

The witch strode over and entered the silver Pensive, not hesitating at all. She was thrown into the scene she had been in yesterday. Looking around, she found Snape standing in shock over two bodies. One was a black robed Wormtail and the other was the older light version of the potions master himself. Snape was oblivious to the explosions and spells around him.

Hermione walked up and laid a hand on his shoulder. He glanced from her to her younger self and pointed wordlessly. "Yes," she whispered, nodding.

Snape reset his emotionless mask and muttered, "Get me out of here."

Hermione grabbed his arm tighter and pulled him out. When they were out, Snape asked incredulously, "How can I be…Light?"

The witch explained, starting with his spying for Dumbledore to his alliance and friendship with Harry.

Snape was frozen by the end, in complete shock about his own future. "Can I really do that?" he asked in a whisper.

Hermione nodded determinedly. "How can I help you take down the Dark Lord?" he asked resolutely.

Taken aback, Hermione gazed at him. "Would you like to train with me?" Seeing his quick nod, she continued, "Then you have to make peace with the Marauders. You'll be working together."

"How can I do that!" Snape spit in a waspish tone. Hermione just stared at him.

"Alright," he conceded with a look of distaste.

Just then the boys in question burst in, followed shortly by Professor McGonagall. The two leapt to their feet, Snape with his wand out. Seeing who it was, Hermione stepped forward.

"It's okay. He's with us now," Hermione said. Though angry at the boys for giving her away, it would be nice to have Snape on their side.

"I told on you!" shouted all the boys at the same time. At Hermione's inquisitive look, Snape supplied, "Just a curse. I'll take it off," Snape mumbled, looking as though he wanted to leave it on. He muttered the counter-curse and James immediately stepped forward, wand raised.

Sensing trouble, Hermione muttered, "Expelliarmus!" All wands flew in her hands. Looking down, she saw six wands: her's, Snape's, the Marauders' and…… McGonagall's.

"Sorry!" she cried, giving the strict professor her wand back.

"You'd think I'd be used to this by now…" McGonagall said. Getting a sharp look on her face she said, "Mr. Snape, we need to give you a punishment for getting into Herm- Miss Granger's personal things-" she stopped at a hand from Hermione.

"I think," Hermione said with a secretive smile, "that training with me will be punishment enough."

The Marauders' expressions said that they thoroughly agreed with this statement and chuckled as Hermione shot them a nasty glance. Training would indeed be more interesting for the Marauders and yet they knew, seeing Snape's face after a days training would be worth it.

_I Cylo am allowing Spiffster to answer all my reviews using her Spiffy language!_


	14. The Training of Severus

Hey! This is cylobaby. I'm back from my long separation from the computer. Two weeks of torture. I nearly forgot what a keyboard looked like! Spiffster is a good friend from school and will answer my reviews under the name spiff and inside my other reviews (on the review page.) I just wanted to say that cara is probably the coolest reviewer I have! Man, I talk about my reviewers to everyone I see! Really, even our IHOP waiter knows. Oh, and you might want to know I am American, through and through. You can't get more Southern than me, ya'll. Lol, literally. Not telling which state I'm from though…

My friends have gotten a bit tired of my rantings about my wonderful reviewers. Lol. I finally have 50 reviews! YES! I am home from school with a fever and a headache. sigh I love school. my computer is SO messed up. If u read my bio, I want u to know that I did NOT write that. Spiff had to write it for me b/c my computer is messed up really bad. I can only read the first chapter of every story. Grr. Argh. Well, there are only like two more chapters in this story so… read and review.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

That night, Snape came in five minutes early to dinner. Hermione looked up from her mountainous pile of homework. "Evening, Severus."

Snape looked at her in surprise. At Hermione's questioning raised eyebrow, the Slytherin looked down and said, "I'm not exactly used to that name."

Hermione rose. "Well, get used to it. Here we only use first names. You call me Hermione, the Marauders Sirius, James and Remus and we call you Severus."

Snape nodded resignedly and muttered, "What's taking them so long?" As Hermione shrugged, a commotion sounded from the door.

"They're here," she said unnecessarily. The Marauder tornado rushed in.

"Where's the food?" asked Sirius automatically. Hermione correctly translated that into, "I want sugar, gimme!"

She rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "Hello boys. I would like to introduce you to someone you have never met or cursed before. His name is Severus, _not_ Snape or Snivellus," ordered Hermione with a glare at the rebellious looking Marauders.

"Severus, this is Remus, Sirius and James. The number one rule in Camp Hermione is no murdering people. Understand?" she asked, with a glare that reminded the Marauders of the Hermione they had first met.

At Hermione's clap, a house-elf appeared at her shoulder. "What would you like to eat?" it asked politely. It glanced at Sirius and James and smiled, "Other than sugar."

The two sweet-obsessed Marauders sighed and Hermione filled in, "The usual for us all, but Severus will have to set his order."

Severus glanced at her in frustration, obviously uncomfortable with kindness from Gryffindors. With a sigh, he looked to the eager house-elf. "I'll have rice and steak, medium rare," at a nudge from Hermione he added, "please."

"Of course, it will be right out, sirs and madam," squeaked the bald house-elf and it disappeared to the kitchens in a wisp of smoke.

An awkward silence followed and Hermione, always the peacemaker, gave James a glare and a cough. "I-we would like to apologize for any bullying we have done to you. So… sorry," finished Prongs awkwardly.

Severus just stared at him, past pains clear in his black eyes. Hermione moaned. "This is when you say, 'I accept your apology.'" Hermione supplied.

"I ac-accept you apology." Severus mumbled, voice breaking a little. Hermione nodded to him, then smiled as the food came out. A mini mob of house-elves with platters of food appeared in front of them, each elf wearing a toga with the Hogwarts's crest stamped on it.

"Please sit," Hermione said to the boys, the 'please' not taking the bite out of the command.

The quartet of boys sat, the Marauders on one side, glaring at the greasy Slytherin on the other side. "Eat up Severus. We've got a long session ahead of us. Just because I have company doesn't mean I'm going soft," Hermione said, smiling cattishly.

Hermione sat next to Severus as they dug into their food. Hermione gazed thoughtfully at Severus. "How skilled are you in athletics?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Severus didn't even raise his eyes of his food. "Not that good…" he muttered half-heartedly.

Hermione just laughed and said, "Well, I'm going to get you in shape tonight, and no complaining or you're outta here."

Severus nodded and took another bite from his well cooked filet. James and Sirius were swallowing their food without chewing, reminding Hermione vividly of Ron. Hermione sighed and felt her throat constrict. How dare she be having fun when the only reason she was here was to save her best friends? How dare the friends she loved so dearly leave her like that?

Remus noticed her depressed look and said, "Hermione, can talk I to you privately?" Hermione nodded and rose out of her wooden chair, leaving Prongs and Padfoot to gorge themselves and Severus to watch in disgust.

Hermione led Remus to her couch by the bookshelves, far out of sight and hearing range. "Hermione, I know that you miss Harry and Ron, but you need to realize they would want you to have fun."

The witch looked down and gulped. She knew it was true; Harry and Ron would have wanted the best for her, just as she was trying to get for them. Remus lifted her chin so she gazed into his al eyes. "You should at least be happy in the past," he murmured.

"I don't know how. I just," Hermione was cut off by Remus's warm lips upon hers. Her honey eyes widened in surprise as her body melted.

After a minute, Remus pulled away and smiled softly at her. "See? There are ways for you to be happy," he said quietly. Hermione was still frozen. At her silence, Remus said, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It's okay," Hermione said, before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. She blushed and said, "Thank you, Remus."

She led him back to the dinner table and sat down across from him. By the looks of it, everyone was finished. "Are you all ready to go outside?" she asked, still slightly woozy from the most romantic moment of her life.

Nods of consent surrounded the small table and the boys rose, stretching their arms back and forth.

Hermione led them out to the Quidditch Stadium, jogging happily. Every once in a while she shot a glance at Remus, who looked as touched by their kiss as she was. As they got out, she gave them instructions for their warm-up. "Alright. You have to say the first spell you can think of every time I clap my hands, ready?" she said quickly.

The Marauders nodded though Severus looked slightly apprehensive. Hermione clapped and five spells were shot in the air. Hermione conjured her otter Patronus, Sirius made fireworks, James was now a hound dog, Remus had been transported to the top of the bleachers and Severus had accidentally changed the grass around him purple.

Ignoring Severus's feeble attempt, Hermione clapped her hands again, loud enough for Remus to hear so far away. clap Hermione had cat ears. clap Sirius had created a star. clap Severus had conjured fifty snakes to circle his feet. clap Remus had grown wings.

"Very good!" Hermione exclaimed. The boys looked ready for more, Severus growing confident. "Now we run ten laps! Go!" she ordered. The Marauders began tearing around the track without hesitation.

Severus looked over at her. "Run?" he asked in confusion. She nodded briskly and ran after the boys, easily catching up. Severus sighed and followed shortly after.

Once finished running, Hermione glanced over her shoulder. Severus was still on his last lap, panting for all he was worth. Severus was meant for potion brewing and stealthy spying, not work. When he finally finished, he plopped on the ground next to Hermione.

Seeing he was going to live, Hermione clapped her hands and said, "Transform into your Animagus forms!" Sirius, James and Hermione switched quickly, leaving Snape and Remus off to the side.

"Er…" said Snape. Then he morphed into a small bat. Hermione watched him flutter up to the rafters. 'So Ron was right about him…' thought Hermione in interest. (4th book).

By the end of the night's training, Snape looked dead on his feet. He was pale and still catching his breath. Hermione walked him back to the Slytherin Common Room under the Invisibility Cloak after taking the Gryffidors to their's. Snape looked gratefully at the invisible person beside him and swept into through the door and into the cold stone Slytherin Common Room.

Death Eater Meeting, Snape's POV

The Dark Lord stalked the cold basement, hissing menacingly. "I can't believe that fool Dumbledore foiled me again!" he growled. The Death Eater's hideout was located in the secluded basement of one of their latest victims; no one would be scooping around soon.

Severus stood in a corner, mentally repulsed by man's temperament. "Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange, get over here!" howled the snakelike wizard. Severus and the other Slytherins crawled forward. Voldemort began giving orders; then he turned to Severus.

"What is that I see?" he asked coldly. Severus felt a sharp probe reach into his mind. His Occlumency had not been shaped yet, so he had no resistance to put up. "Plotting against me with Gryffindors?" A wave of panic washed of Snape and he Apparated as quickly as he could outside the school gates. He raced inside, full of anger, frustration and fear. He knew without a doubt Voldemort would be there by sunrise.


	15. Last Battle Again

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love ya'll so much. sniff, sob Plz read and prepare yourself for battle!

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Hermione awoke to furious knocking on her bedroom door. She rose wearily, slipped on a soft robe and opened the door. Severus was in a panicked state, eyes circling the room in paranoia. Seeing her, he panted, "The… Dark Lord… is… coming here!" he gasped.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Severus attempted to calm down.

"Death Eater meeting… I had to go, it would have been suspicious. He saw… you in my mind and every… everything important about you," he managed to get out, looking to her pleadingly.

"What about your skill in Occlumency?" she asked quickly. In her time not even Dumbledore could get past Severus's awesome mind defenses.

Severus looked at her in puzzlement. "What's Occlumency?" asked the Slytherin.

The truth struck Hermione like a ton of bricks. Severus hadn't learned the art in this time and now Voldemort knew everything. "I'll be right back!" she gasped and slammed her door on his face.

She threw on her fighting clothes and opened the door to see Snape still standing in the same position; mouth open in shock. "Move, move!" shouted Hermione. The witch ran to the Headmaster's Office, Severus hot on her heels. She took the winding staircase two at a time and opened the office door with a bang.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Dumbledore, blue eyes flashing in worry and surprise. He was sitting fully clothed as his desk working on a stack of papers.

"Voldemort knows," she choked out, breathless for reasons other than the fact she just ran up five flights of stairs. Those two words told the Headmaster all he needed to know.

He called Fawkes to him. "Gather the Order!" cried Dumbledore commandingly. The gold and red phoenix disappeared in a puff of smoke and feathers.

"Professor, warn the teachers and students. Keep them inside the building at all costs, especially the Slytherins. I'll get the Marauders and go to meet Voldemort outside. Let's go, Severus. You're with me," Hermione instructed rapidly, a plan already forming in her mind, sliding comfortably in the role of general.

She raced down the familiar halls, not even the sight of the welcoming portraits could ease her panic for her friends. She skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady and gasped the password. The Fat Lady looked at her in familiarity. It was obvious she was about to stop Severus from entering but stopped as Hermione hissed, "Warn the other portraits. Voldemort is coming.

The lady swung open the portrait hole and disappeared, racing off down the corridor, picture to picture. Hermione jumped inside, stopping only a split second to make ure Severus made it in behind her. They sped up the boy's staircase, both silent up to the seventh years dormitories.

When she entered, no noise was coming from the room other than James's incessant snoring. "Get up!" bellowed Hermione, voice hoarse with worry. The last time she had had a confrontation with Voldemort, her two best friends had died. No matter what happened, she would protect her new friends from that fate.

Sirius was the first to awaken. Seeing Hermione, he knew something was wrong, especially because a Slytherin was standing inside the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione went over to Remus to wake him while Sirius rushed to James's side. "Up now mate. Hermione's here," breathed Sirius into Prong's ear. The messy haired boy rolled over and mumbled a sentence that began with nice and ended with try.

Hermione shook Remus awake. His eyelids fluttered open and he groaned. "Voldemort?" he said the moment he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She nodded swiftly and stormed angrily towards James.

"James Potter!" she screeched, "Get your butt outta that bed and get ready for battle!"

The boy in question leapt up, got tangled in his sheets, fell on the floor and said in a muffled voice, "Yes ma'am!"

"Front gates, pronto. Severus, you fill them in," she instructed before racing away. She took the stairs three at a time, jumping from step to step with agility. The commotion drew some sleepy heads from their dorms, but the boys ducked out of view once they saw the crazed witch racing down the stairs.

Hermione ran outside quickly, boots squeaking loudly on the wooden corners. Once outside, she cried "Lumos!" after tripping over a root in the midnight blackness. A burst of light from her wand shattered the darkness.

She skidded to a halt in front of the Hogwarts gates and waited for the inevitable. Sure enough, within four minutes the sounds of Apparating filled the air and black-cloaked figures stood in front of her. She cast a shield over the school, keeping all foes to the Light from entering or leaving it. The blue glow of the force field shed every person in light.

The Death Eaters watched her warily. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Hermione before blowing up the front line of Dark wizards.

Clapping sounded from behind the mass of black. "Nice work, Future Girl," sneered a cold, high-pitched voice. The ranks parted to show a tall snakelike man who was slowly bringing his thin pale hands together.

A rustle behind her informed Hermione of her troops arriving. "Marauders reporting for duty," Remus whispered calmly in her ear.

She nodded slightly, gratefully, and pointed her wand at Voldemort. "So this is the slime ball," she taunted, masking the fury that had welled inside of her when she had caught sight of the murderer.

One Death Eater howled and leapt at her, "Stupefy!" it yelled.

"Protego," said Hermione carelessly. The spell bounced off her shield and smacked the Death Eater in the chest. It flew backwards and lay motionless. The other Death Eaters were growing restless, gazing at Voldemort for a signal.

Voldemort gave them one. "Attack… but leave that girl for me!" He fell back as the Dark wizards and witches approached, now numbering almost fifty in number. Voldemort wasn't as supported now as he was in the future.

Remus shot the first spell, "Stupefy!" One fell to the red light, but the others just stepped around the fallen.

Hermione cast a spell that wrapped the ten nearest Death Eater in powerful vines. Curses flew at them from all directions, very few killing curses in fear they would hit Hermione when their Lord had ordered them not to. Sirius began roaring in pain as a well-aimed Crucio hit him. Hermione cursed the offending Death Eater with the same and freed Padfoot from the barriers of pain.

"Thanks," he said, flashing a grin in her direction. He and James then paired up and fought the onslaught of hexes back to back as planned. Several Death Eaters that had slipped around the five students tried to get into the castle but were instantly evaporated once they touched it.

Dumbledore did not come out; Hermione was sure he was comforting what must have been terrified students. Unfortunately, the Marauders and Hermione were greatly outnumbered. In the confusion of battle, Hermione pulled Remus under eyesight. "Be careful," she whispered before slouching off in another direction.

Hermione began tying up group after group of Death Eater. Some were smothered in chains, some in vines or ropes, or others in thorns and roses, whichever fit her mood. She had to deflect several Cruciartus (sp?) curses and had had her voice disappear twice.

Suddenly, all the grass in the front lawn turned into long green snakes, aiming to bite only the Death Eaters. Glancing around, she wondered who cast the spell. She caught sight of someone in a lower window. Hermione wondered who it was until he turned the snakes around her purple… purple grass. She shot a figure of a bat into the air to thank Severus and got back to fighting the frightened Death Eaters.

Confusion rapidly filled the Death Eater ranks. They were being attacked from both side by people just Apparating in. The Order of the Phoenix had been summoned.

With relief, she was most of the Death Eaters were powerless to fight. She knew if she were general of such a poor army she would desert. Her breath caught in her throat and she quickly scanned the crowd. Hermione saw Voldemort slipping into the Forbidden Forest. Gripping her wand tighter, Hermione followed.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Remus watched in triumph as the last of the defiant Death Eaters were sent away on Portkeys to Azkaban. The sun was close to rising and the battle had gone on for six hours.

Sirius had broke his arm in five places when a crushing curse had hit him and James had lost his voice. Remus had been hit with a Cruciartus Curse and had for a few brief terrifying minutes lost all control of his legs.

The few deaths on the Light side, though scarce, had been very painful. He didn't know how Hermione had coped with it. He looked around to congratulate the beautiful Hermione (who's kiss he had been replaying in his head) but found he could not see her anywhere. Now could he see Voldemort.

Remus gasped like a fish out of water. He swiftly cast a spell on himself, ironically the same Hermione had used to first meet the Marauders. "Senarus Awarenus!" Using his enhanced hearing, he could hear the sound of curses being shot in the Forbidden Forest. "No!" he yelped, then clutched his hands to his ears. His own voice had almost burst his eardrums. He undid the spell in a whisper and jumped to his feet. He ran to the forest where Hermione fought, his only thought was to help her.

He raced irrationally into the Forest, tearing his skin on the sharp thorns and shrubs that lined the dark paths. He brushed past a gray centaur who called, "Where are ye going?" as he flew by. A herd of wild thestrals looked up at him, visible to his war-hardened eyes.

Remus burst into a clearing and saw Hermione kneeling, wand limp in her hands. In front of her was the dead Voldemort, unable top kill anymore. She turned when she heard him. "Remus!" Blood covered her body, some the pure red of her own, some the tainted black of the dark lord.

She stood up and hugged him before breaking down in tears. "I can't believe it's over. He can never hurt anyone else."

Remus gave a smile. "I knew you could do it. I've always known you could."

Hermione grinned back, "Even when I was the crazy witch?"" she asked with tears of joy in her brown eyes.

"Especially when you were crazy witch." Hermione laughed and hugged him tighter. He kissed her lips tenderly and felt her melt into his strong arms. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him back. Eventually, Remus pulled back. "We chould be getting back, my heroine."

She sighed as though in a dream. "Alright…" she said and staggered away wearily. Hermione stumbled every few steps, obviously in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she fell into him for the third time. "What happened."

"I guess I was right. Voldemort kept the Cruciartus Curse on me the whole time we fought. I guess it is just lingering." She tried to make her voice uncaring, but it shook slightly.

Remus picked her up so she wouldn't have to walk and carried her bride style. Unable or unwilling to struggle, Hermione sighed and leaned into his chest. As they emerged leaf covered from the woods, the sun rose, bathing the school grounds turned battlefield in beautiful, pure light.

Dumbledore approached them. "Where's Voldemort?" he asked, looking around as though expecting him to pop out from behind a tree.

"Dead," Hermione said happily. She looked to Remus. "I think I'm okay now." The Marauder set her gently back on her feet.

"Are you sure you won't mind staying in the past?" asked Remus, smiling broadly.

Hermione looked up at him with loving eyes. "Not too bad," she answered before kissing him joyously. Not to bad at all.

**_THE END…. Until the epilogue… Did you like it? I did, sorta. Plz review more! _**


	16. Epilogue Little Harry

_**EPILOUGE!**_

Mrs. Hermione Granger-Lupin sat in her house, waiting. Remus had told her that James, Sirius, Lily and one of their friends would be visiting. When the doorbell rang, the 26 year old Hermione rushed to get the door.

Outside stood Sirius, blocking her view of the people behind him. "May we come in?" he asked before leading her to her kitchen. She hadn't gotten to see the Potters since two years after graduation when she had been maid of honor at the wedding.

He sat her down at her kitchen table and said, "C'mon in, guys!" James and Lily walked in holding hands. A little boy with messy black hair was hiding behind his mummy's back. "Hermione," said James. "Say hello to Harry."

The boy poked his head out. "Is that Hermione Granger-Lupin?" he asked, little mouth hanging open in awe. The boy looked to be about four. When his parents nodded, he exclaimed, "Cool!"

Harry walked forward and put out a hand. "I'm Harry James Potter." After she smiled and shook his hand, he dropped his voice to a secretive whisper, "My best friend Ron thinks you're cute lookin'."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked, stifling both a giggle and a sob. She looked up at the smiling Marauders, including Remus who had come in behind Lily. "Thank you," she whispered.

At the end of their visit, Lily informed Hermione that she and James were going to let Harry and his best friend, Ron come visit their Aunt Hermione any time. "I'm sure little Ronnie Weasley would love to meet you. You're his hero."

"He doesn't know the half of it," James laughed. Hermione shook hands with Harry again before he left. She watched happily as the innocent Harry Potter raced his daddy down her sidewalk, ready to live his normal life. Though her journey had been long, the reward was worth it.

THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEND

**REVIEW IF YA LOVE IT! WEEEE! I FINISHED! GO CYLO, GO CYLO! **


	17. Epilogue 2: The Truth

Epilogue 2

Hermione smoothed back her hair and walked into the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, looking over a piece of parchment thoughtfully.

Hermione just stayed where she was, knowing he would notice her eventually. "Mrs. Lupin, please sit down. I have something important to discuss with you."

Hermione walked forward and took a seat across from the old man who had once been her mentor. "An old friend of mine owled me today saying he had created breakthrough technology. Does this look familiar to you?" he asked, pulling out something from the drawer he was seated at.

Hermione gaped. "The Phoenix Past Changer!" she exclaimed, though it was more of a question than statement.

"Indeed. Of course, when I told my friend about its old uses, or should I say future uses, he was glad to send it to us for examination. Then he informed me of something quite interesting."

Hermione waited a moment for him to continue, but when the Headmaster continued gazing silently at the chain in his slender hands, Hermione asked, "What?"

Dumbledore looked up at her. "There was a hidden property in this necklace. Only certain people can travel by it. Though you probably assumed it was titled by its uses, it was, in fact, named for the only people who can use it."

"I don't understand," said Hermione in confusion.

Dumbledore peered at her over his glasses. "The only people who can use this time-travel device are those who are rising from the ashes of destruction to change the past for pure causes. Obviously, revenge for your best friends was pure enough. If you had not been the right candidate, the consequences would have been fatal."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh," she said.

"I felt it was my duty to apologize for the risks my alternate self put you at. At the risk of sounding egotistical, I must say my other self would have known you were right for that task." Dumbledore's eyes took on a hint of his old pride.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "If that's all…"

Dumbledore smiled, "Not quite. I had one other thing to discuss with you."

Outside the door, loud footsteps began trotting up the stairs. "By the sound of it, here they come now."

In the door came Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry and Ron had come by her house often, if only to have the freshest batch of magical cookies she made especially for them. They had learned to be cautious for Hermione was not above putting the occasional hex on them.

"Aunt Mione?" they asked simultaneously.

Hermione glanced at Dumbledore in confusion. "This is what you called me here for?"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "They are in their fifth year. I think it is high time they knew the truth about Hermione Granger."

Hermione sighed, "Now?" she asked hopelessly.

The two boys watched her quizzically. "What's this about?" Harry asked, emerald eyes showing his confusion.

Hermione motioned for them to sit down. "I don't know how to begin," she said softly.

Dumbledore went over to his cabinet and pulled out a large stone basin. "I think this may help."

Hermione sighed and put her wand to her temple. She began pouring her memories of her future, her past and her second past into the already full basin.

Finally she stirred it with her long wand. "Let me start from where all tales begin… the beginning. I was eleven and, as a Muggle, was amazed to see an owl outside my kitchen window. I pulled it in, read the letter and waited for the old man to appear."

Ron interjected. "What old man?"

"My letter told me an old man would be by in a moment to explain everything. Sure enough, old Dumbledore Apparated into my kitchen. He explained everything and I went to Hogwarts School of and Wizardry. On the train there, I met this little boy who had lost his toad."

Hermione conjured an image of the frantic Neville scouring his compartment. "I began looking around the train too, asking everyone if they knew where it was. When I came into a compartment that held two boys, I saw one was about to try a spell."

Another image floated to the top of the Pensive. It showed a small freckled boy waving his wand at a sleeping rat and saying, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

"I ,for one, thought the boy was an idiot." Hermione grinned as the two fifth-years looked at their counterparts. "However, he led me to meet the famous Harry Potter."

Hermione continued showing them images of their six school years together. Harry in particular was shocked by how his life would have been. She showed them tidbits of the Final Battle, and ended by showing them her last year at Hogwarts in the past. The boys were awed by her story.

Harry was the first to speak up. "You risked your life for us? Knowing you would might never see us again?"

Hermione nodded. "Bloody hell," whispered Ron. Hermione laughed at that; she obviously hadn't changed everyting.

Harry was holding his forehead. Hermione could tell he was imagining the scar that would have been there. She reached over to where he sat and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to know."

"I'm glad you told us. Thank you." Harry's voice was determined, as though he had been changed by what he had heard. When Hermione thought about it, she would have been too.

Suddenly, a loud commotion came from outside the door. Professor McGonnagal burst in with two identical red-haired boys right behind.

"Professor Dumbledore! These miscreants just turned the dungeon into a rainforest! I was almost eaten by a white tiger!" McGonnagal screeched. When Hermione looked closely, she could indeed tell that her robes were slightly torn.

"Oh, hello Hermione," said the professor with a smile.

Seeing McGonnagal was losing her steam, Fred Weasley cut in. "Well Professor, if you think about it, at least you weren't the jaguar."

At McGonnagal's inquisitive look, George said, "No, who should punish is the one who attacked you. Draco Malfoy is the real criminal here."

At that moment, a greasy gorilla barged into the room. It glared at Hermione so intensely she laughed. "Severus, you can't blame me. _I_ didn't tell them to do that. That would have been Padfoot."

From in a corner, a tall handsome man suddenly appeared. "Hey, can you blame me? I was simply instructing my followers. The Marauders Jr… I can see it now."

Hermione laughed, drew out her wand and said, "Animphanto!"

The newly transformed Sirius glared at the frizzy haired witch. The chimpanzee growled and hooted at her. "Now you know how it feels," Hermione said. Feeing sorry for the duo of primates in Dumbledore's office, she said, "Homosaphanto!"

Both Severus and Sirius were back in their original bodies. "Thank you," Severus said stiffly before sweeping out of the room.

Fred, Harry, Ron and George were all snickering. "What?" asked Sirius stiffly. Then he looked down. "Aw, Hermione. Not again!"

There, standing before his godchild, ex-headmaster, trainer, godchild's best friend and the twins for whom he was a mentor, Sirius Black was in a frilly dress.

**There, that was the real end. I just wanted to add some stuff to the end! Enjoy? Tell me all about it in a review!**


End file.
